The Lightning Thief, Venus and Olympia
by RegalGirl94
Summary: We were all told of a long love story between Percy and Annabeth as they saved Olympus.  WRONG.  This is the real story.  My version of The Lightning Thief.  Warnings; Language and suggestive themes.  DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE.  RegalGirl94 ;
1. Chapter 1: A New Girl and An Old Monster

**Okay so here is my newest story. It's already finished but still tell me what you think and if I should changed anything. This is the first – and probably only – Percy Jackson fanfiction I've done. I'm not separating the chapters in any specific size, I'm just going to cut them off by scene or when it think a chapter should end. **

**But here's the deal. I'll update when I get a review. Until then, it'll stay on my computer and off the internet. **

**Disclaimer (pay attention because these are a pain in the *** and I'm only doing it once): I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SCREENPLAY I USED (written by Craig Titley and re-written by Chris Columbus). I DO NOT OWN THESE BOOKS BY RICK RIORDAN. I ONLY OWN THE CHANGED I MADE AND MY OC'S CASSIOPEIA AND BERNICE OLYMPIA. THAT IS ALL.**

**WARNING: CURSING.**

**ANOTHER WARNING: REVIEW! OR NO UPDATES!**

**NOW THAT IS ALL.**

**ENJOY! ;)**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

The Lightning Thief

My Version

Movierverse

Yancy Academy

A large campus in upstate New York of old brick building were scattered across several well-manicured acres. A 17 year old boy with dark floppy brown hair walked alone across campus, dressed like a Venice Beach surf rat, listening to his iPod. One could tell he was trying to pull of the tough, hard and cool attitude.

His name was Percy Jackson. Until a few months ago, he was a student at Yancy Academy; the kind of place where parents send their "troubled" kids when no one else will take them. What a comforting thought, right? Not.

A fight broke out between a group of students – jocks – and teachers resembling grim reapers rushed to break it up while keeping their glasses on their pointed noses. Percy looked at the fight expressionless, as if he'd grown used to it, and just looked away and kept walking.

Later that day in class, a 52 year old, gray haired, bearded teacher in a wheelchair, Mr. Brunner, was lecturing to a group of kids who would rather be anywhere else but here. Percy just stared at his textbook. His so-called troubles, had impressive-sounding names. Like "dyslexia" and "Attention deficit disorder." He squinted at the text, the words morphing into odd shapes. He had a better name for his troubles: boredom.

He drowned out Mr. Brunner's voice in his mind – no offense meant for the teacher – and let his mind wonder. He was supposed to have some displaced rage because his father abandoned his mother when he was an infant. But honestly, none of that really mattered to him... his troubles were only beginning.

Thunder rolled in the newly darkening sky. Percy looked out the window and saw storm clouds forming in the sky, obscuring any light. His best friend, Grover, shifted nervously in his seat behind him. He didn't like the weird boding feeling he got lately, like something big was about to happen. He didn't expect it to happen in three seconds.

2... 3...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making the whole half-sleeping class jolt and look to the door. Mr. Brunner called for whoever it was to come in. The person opened the door and confidently strode into the classroom. Percy looked and saw _her_. She was probably 5'5''. She had a dark brown head of tight messy curls with blonde strands that fell to her shoulder blades. She was dressed in a not-too-low-cut back shirt with three long rips in it with a red tank top underneath, dark blue flair jeans with the bottoms shredded and pinned up, and black converse with splatters of red, yellow, purple and green paint. Despite her confident tough girl demeanor, she seemed overly composed and politely greeted Mr. Brunner. The teacher sent her to the empty seat next to Percy and she quickly sat down, shyly looking at everyone looking at her.

She looked at Percy for a moment and nodded to him, "Hi." She seemed more confident when talking to him. Like he was the only one who didn't matter – not in a bad way – and she could be herself to him.

Percy nodded back, "Hey. So you're new?" He nearly winced at how lame that sounded. But he didn't know what else to saw. Not many girls spoke to him, he was the freak with the crippled best friend. But he didn't really care right now.

She smiled and nodded, "Millionth time in a row but yeah, I'm the new girl. But I don't think I'll be here long." Percy looked at her confused and asked why. She smirked, "I'm a lost cause. I can't read any of this shit because of my dyslexia." She paused and looked knowingly at him, as if she knew he shared the same disability. She continued, "And an ADD freak like me can never stay in one place too long." She smiled at her joke and looked at him even more knowingly.

Percy looked flabbergasted, "You have dyslexia and ADD?" At her nod he said, "Me too."

She smiled as if she already knew – he wondered if she really _did_ know – but just said, "Huh? Who wouldn't thunk it?" She smiled and he half-smiled back. They heard a clearing of a throat behind them and turned to see Grover looking at them – err... make that looking at _her_. He cleared his throat again and looked pointedly at Percy then back to her. She locked eyes with his crippled friend and her eyes widened with an embarrassed realization. She looked back to Percy and asked, "Sorry, what's your name?"

Percy laughed, just know realizing himself that they didn't know each other names. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He extended his hand shortly to shake hers and she sort giggled, shaking his hand. But not a girlish squeal of a giggle. More like a breathy chuckle, but it was too feminine.

"I'm Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia Olympia. But please... call me Cassie." She smiled and he fully smiled back. Then she looked to his companion behind him and said, "Hey Grover. Nice to see you again."

Shocked into silence, Percy had no choice but to remain silent as his dark-skinned friend answered, "Nice to see you too Cassie. How have you been?" Percy was still confused at how these two could possibly know each other.

Cassie smiled, "I've been good. Things are tight at camp but we're all dealing. Everyone feels things are just gonna get worse though." Percy had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. What camp? Was this the same camp that Grover went to every summer? Is that how they met? And what did she mean that "everyone feels things are just gonna get worse"?

"Understandable. And how's... um..." Cassie and Percy looked expectantly at their now-tongue-tied friend. Percy wondered who or what Grover could be inquiring to but judging by the look on Cassie's face, she knew.

Cassie laughed quietly, "Bernie's fine, Grover. She misses you but she's back at camp waiting. I think she's tired of waiting though. She just wants you to come back. Your four hour nightly phone calls are just not enough anymore." Grover blushed as she said this and muttered unintelligibly.

Percy's eyes widened slightly, "Wait – what?" He looked to his best friend, "What's this? A girlfriend? How long has this been going on?" He looked mock-accusingly at Grover who blushed and said, "Just two years."

Percy's eyes widened even more, making Cassie laugh, "What? You've had a girlfriend for two years and you're just now telling me? C'mon man, I thought I was your best friend!" He wasn't really mad – shocked, yeah, but not mad – he was only joking with his friend to get him all bothered.

Grover blushed, "Well, it's kind of been an off again, on again thing. It's sort of long distance. Besides I haven't been able to see her for the past four months 'cause she's at camp." He explained it but there was still so much unclear.

Percy looked expectantly at his friend, "Well? Tell me more! What's her name?" Though it wasn't Grover who answered him, the answer itself still confused him more.

"Bernice Olympia." Cassie stated simply. Percy looked at her, recognizing the last name. Cassie nodded, "My sister. Twin sister actually. And don't worry too much Grover. She knows you love her, she's just frustrated with the situation. She just really misses you." Grover relaxed his tense shoulders but wasn't completely at ease.

"Wait – if she's your sister... why isn't she here with you? Why is she at this camp during the school year?" Percy questioned curiously. The holes in their stories were too huge to ignore.

But Cassie didn't even seem phased – or worried like Grover – and simply said, "She wasn't needed here."

Percy was still completely confused by this new girl but decided to let it go. Mr. Brunner had regained the class' attention to talk about the upcoming field trip.

Three weeks later found Percy seated on a bus bench next to Cassie. Grover took the seat across from them and put his crutches in the empty space so Percy had to sit by Cassie. Cassie sat looking out the window. She now wore a long sleeve knit black shirt and her signature dark blue jeans with the bottoms shredded but now wore blue converse with just purple paint splattered on them. She had dark purple makeup and Percy just now noticed how pretty her eyes were. They were brownish with specks of green and yellow in them. Her hair – instead of blonde – had black streaks in it that looked natural.

Cassie smiled at him as he noticed something else. Her thumb ring. It was a pink – yes, pink – heart with a small ruby in the center. "Where'd you get that? I wouldn't expect you to have something so..." He tried to find the right word without offending her but she just smiled and said, "Girly?" He just blushed and shrugged, sheepish.

"My mom gave it to me before she left. Bernie has the matching necklace." She said simply, offering nothing else but still piquing Percy's interest. "Left?"

Cassie nodded, "My mom left when me and Bern were three months old. So it's just been us and my dad."

Percy nodded, and chose to stop asking personal question. He'd only known the girl for three weeks and didn't want to pry into something so... well personal. It wasn't as if he didn't know what it was like to be skipped out on by a parent.

"And just to be clear, my mom didn't want to leave," Cassie said suddenly, making Percy look at her uncertainly. "I used to think she just didn't love us or my dad anymore and abandoned us without a second thought. But she broke every rule to come to me one night. I was twelve. She was just sitting on the couch when me and Bernice got home, like she'd been waiting like that everyday. Dad was at work, which I think she chose that time to come on purpose. She told us everything. Why she left. Why she couldn't stay with us. And how much she wanted too. She did promise to watch over us and protect us. And she gave us our gifts and gave us something to always hold close as a little piece of her. So I don't mind that she's not here. I love my dad and my sister. But I know she loves me and if I ever need her, she'll be there in a heartbeat. No matter what." Cassie stopped herself there. She looked at her ring she had been playing with and then back up at Percy.

"I wish I had that." He said it so quietly but Cassie heard him. "My dad left me and my mom when I was a baby. My mom hasn't really told me why."

Cassie nodded to him, "Has she remarried?" Percy scoffed angrily, thinking of Gabe. "No, but she's with this dirt bag Gabe. He's a fat loser who can't hold down a job, does nothing but drink beer, play poker and smells like a sewer. I don't understand why my mom stays with him. Its obvious she doesn't want to be." Just thinking of what that scumbag does and says can send fire into his blood.

"I'm sure she has her reasons, Percy" Something about the way she said that sounded so cryptic that he couldn't find anything to say back. So instead he just shrugged and plugged his ear buds into his ears to listen to his music.

Later he found himself walking with Grover and Cassie into a spacious, glass-domed room filled with ancient Greek artifacts, rusted weapons, and artwork. In the center of the room there were many imposing sculptures of the twelve Olympian Gods. Mr. Brunner was lecturing his dis-interested class from his wheelchair.

"There are twelve Olympian Gods. The major three were brothers, who went on to rule the world. Zeus became the King of the Gods and ruled the sky. His brother, Poseidon ruled the sea. And their other brother, Hades, ruled the underworld."

Percy stood off to the side, hood pulled up to hid his iPod headphones. Grover stood on his right and Cassie on his left. Percy glanced over to his left and saw Cassie staring at the statue of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. She looked transfixed, in awe, as if in wonder of the Goddess. And Percy stood there in awe, transfixed, in wonder of her. Grover bumped his shoulder and smirked as Percy flustered at being caught staring at the new girl.

"Hey man, I can totally set you up. I got you. I got you." Grover whispered to him, making Percy blush even more.

"Grover," Mr. Brunner cut in, "So sorry to interrupt as I know my lecture is so boring but please try to keep focus. Miss Olympia can hear you too." Grover looked sheepish and Percy looked mortified but Cassiopeia just smiled and continued looking at Aphrodite's statue.

"Now as I was saying, there were several occasions, when the Gods would come down to earth and... how shall I put this?..."

"Hook up." Grover called out making the class giggle and snicker.

"Yes, yes, they would _hook up_ with mortals. The children of these unions were half-God, half-human. Can anyone tell me what they were called?" Mr. Brunner inquired of his sleepy class. He scanned the class to Drew Bobofit, a tough, angry, mean spirited bully with a buzz cut and tattoos. "Mr. Bobofit?"

"Bastard? Mongrels? Mutts?" The sloppy boy professed rudely. And when Percy glanced over to his left – again – he could have sworn he saw Cassiopeia's face twist into a hateful, defensive glare and her hands balled up into tense fists and she looked as if she were trying to restrain herself from punching the living daylights out of Bobofit. He wondered why she seemed so angry at his words.

Drew's two friends, two hoodlums named Tony and Vince, laughed. Brunner scowled and continued to look around, "Anyone else? Percy?"

But Percy didn't hear, lost in his music and Cassie. Grover used one of his crutches to yank the headphones out of Percy's ears, startling him, "Huh? What?"

Mr. Brunner looked exasperated but Cassie looked expectant. "What is the proper name for the offspring of a human and a God?"

Seeing Mr. Brunner, Grover and Cassie look at him expectantly Percy narrowed his eyes, thought, then finally... it came to him, "Demigods."

"Very good, Mr. Jackson." Then he turned to Drew, "Mr. Bobofit, you and the rest of the class obviously need a bit more incentive to learn this material. Perhaps a quiz will help. Tomorrow. Chapters 7 and 8." The class groaned but Cassie just smiled at Percy knowingly as they moved on.

Later that day found Grover and Percy entering the mens room, Grover using his crutches walks in behind Percy with a pronounced limp. "Hey, man, that answer sure did impress Cassie. You may not need my help after all," he teased his friend with his swagger voice.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I can't get above a D in most classes. But somehow, without even studying... I get this stuff..." Grover smiled an ironic looking smile like he knew something about that phenomenon. But all he said was, "Maybe it's in your blood."

The bathroom door flew open. Drew and his friends entered, shoving past Grover, nearly knocking him down. Drew leered, "Out of the way, Crip."

Percy got mad then, "Shut your mouth, Drew." Drew turned and walked back to Percy, getting in his face, "You're the one who should keep your mouth shut, Jackson. If you weren't so busy kissing Brunner's ass, we wouldn't be having a quiz tomorrow."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Big deal. You have to study. Grow up."

Drew glared, "Not all of us can get a fancy tutor by pretending we have dyslexia."

"I'm not pretending. I mix things up. Like right now, I could swear your dick is where your head is supposed to be." Grover stifled a snicker and Percy felt only a little proud with his comeback.

Drew, though, was furious and shoved Percy into the sink, "Freak!" He lifted his hand to punch him but before he could do anything a hand caught his elbow. The bully and Percy looked to see who'd done it and sure enough is was Cassiopeia Olympia. If Percy didn't like Cassie so much, he'd probably be really pissed off that a girl was saving his ass, but he couldn't help but be grateful.

"Now, what do we have here? A male trying to prove his size with violence." Admittedly that was a lame thing to say on her part but it was smart-sounding so whatever.

Drew was unimpressed, "This is the guys bathroom," he stated stupidly. Cassie let go of his elbow, not without shoving him away from Percy – who was helped by Grover before turning back to the scene – and rolling her eyes before narrowing them hatefully at Drew. Percy couldn't help but think that part of her anger was still fueled by his comment on demigods, but that didn't make sense. Cassie looked deadly right then when she spoke, "Really? Mens Room? 'Cause all I see are pussies."

Drew and his friends grew red with outrage before storming out of the bathroom leaving the trio behind. Cassie turned back to them and sheepishly smiled, "You guys alright?" Percy could only nod, shocked at her vulgar comeback, but Grover spoke, "Yeah, we're just fine. We better get back out there before we get caught with a girl in the mens room." Cassie giggled her giggle before walking out followed by the two boys.

The three walked out and Cassie and Grover find themselves in a deep conversation about which is better; Harry Potter or Twilight. Cassie says that Harry Potter is a real story with originality and Twilight shouldn't even be considered a novel. Grover says Harry Potter is too long and Twilight is a compelling love story. Cassie scoffed at the 'love' part but just said that Grover was whipped and was only taking Twilight's side because Bernie loved those books.

"Percy Jackson?"

Percy turned – Cassie and Grover still fought and took no notice to the intrusion – and saw Mr. Bulmer, the new sub for Mrs. Hobbs. Percy nodded, "Yes sir?"

The gray haired man pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "We need to talk. Follow me."

Percy gave him a confused look but the substitute offered nothing more and merely walked off expecting him to follow. Percy looked to his bickering friends then shrugged and walked off to follow the teacher.

They entered a closed part of the museum, giving Percy an uneasy feeling but he ignored, "Uhhh... Mr. Bulmer? What did you want to talk to me about?" But the only answer he receives is a loud crash, the sound of breaking glass. Percy looked up and saw... a creature! It leaped off the high beam of the ceiling onto the floor with a loud thud and slowly rose up. It was like TWELVE FEET TALL!

Percy stood there terrified and started to back away. The creature started to advance on him and only then did Percy realize what this creature was.

It was the Minotaur.

Half man. Half bull. Muscular, with a long snout, cruel yellow eyes, and battered razor-sharp horns. Seeing Percy, the Minotaur roared, then spoke in an inhuman voice that sent chills down Percy's spine.

"Where is it?"

Percy turned and sprinted toward the door. The beast raced after him, faster than Percy, and was upon him in two seconds. It grabbed Percy and lifted him into the air before hurling him at a bookshelf. Percy slammed into the shelves, and fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. The monster ran forward, lifted it's arm about to pummel Percy when he rolled out of the way and heard someone calling his name. It sounded like... Cassie?

Sure enough Cassiopeia was in the doorway with a panicked look on her face, "Percy!" The beast heard unfortunately and turned to her now. She got a worried look before a brave one but Percy couldn't let her get hurt. He got to his feet and dashed around the monster kicking a giant ladder into it's path, "Cassie! Get out of here!"

But Cassie doesn't move out the door, instead towards him and takes off her ring. Before Percy could even think _what the fuck?_ Cassie turned the heart over and her ring transformed into a razor sharp blade glowing red. Percy made a yelp of surprise, "What the-"

Another crash sounded behind them and he turned to see that the Minotaur had slammed through the ladder as if it were balsa wood. Percy tried to grab Cassie's hand and get her out of there but she just charged at the monster yelling, "Get out of here, Percy."

The Minotaur ran up and swung its razor sharp claw across Cassie's back when she tried to run around it. The claws ripped through her shirt and she cried out in pain falling to her knees. Percy made a strangling noise in the back of his throat at the sight of her in pain and started running for her when the beast began to move in for the kill.

The doors chose that time to burst open causing both Percy and the beast to turn to the sound.

"Percy!" Mr. Brunner raced into the room on his wheelchair with Grover behind him, holding a simple ball point pen, "Use this." He threw the pen to Percy. Confused, Percy caught it and Mr. Brunner shouted, "Click it."

"What!" Percy exclaimed. The beast's distraction from Cassie was lessening, the girl now lying on the floor with no strength to even move.

"CLICK IT! The pen is mightier than the sword," Mr. Brunner insisted. Grover nodded in anticipation and said, "Trust him. Do it!" So what else was there for Percy to do? Click the damn pen. So Percy clicked the pen and it transformed into a large, sharp metal sword similar to Cassie's. Percy stared at the blade in disbelief. The Minotaur by now had turned back to Cassie to finish the job.

Percy called out, "No!" He lunged forward and swung, the tip of the sword slicing deep across the creature's arm. It cried out, blood seeping from its wound. This successfully got it away from Cassie – who he didn't even know was still alive or not now – but it got the beast's attention on him and it began to charge for him. Percy swung again, this time slicing deep into the Minotaur's torso. It howled in pain, holding its wound. With a final growl it scaled the wall and burst out the window, sending little shards of glass to rain down behind it.

Not wasting time, Percy rushed over to Cassie. She was unconscious, but alive. But Percy didn't know for how much longer. Mr. Brunner wheeled over and took out a canister tipping it over Cassie's open lips, letting the liquid into her mouth. Color came back to her skin and she moved then groaned. Percy helped her sit up and looked at her back. The shirt was still ripped but there were no more claw marks on her back. "Are you _okay_?" He asked in an incredulous voice.

Cassie groaned out, "Just fucking peachy." She seemed so weak and Percy let her lean on him with her arm around her shoulder, helping her stand. He turned to his teacher and Grover who just limped over. His friend seemed angry though. "What... was... that _thing_?"

"We have to go. It will come back for you." Mr. Brunner ignored his question and started for the door.

"Coming back! But it was hurt-"

"You temporarily scared it off. A Minotaur can only be killed by severing the horn from its body." Percy stopped in his tracks and Cassie removed her arm from his shoulder trying to stand on her own. Once successful she gave him a small thankful smile before Grover cut in.

"What the hell were you thinking back there?" Percy was shocked at his friend and rushed to defend himself, "I don't know... I'm freaking out here... I-" But Grover interrupted angrily, "No not you, _her_!" He pointed accusingly at Cassie who glared back.

"I was doing my job. And saving Percy. Something you're supposed to be doing, remember?" Grover looked affronted and Cassie almost looked apologetic before looking mad again.

"You could've gotten yourself killed! If we hadn't come you both would've died!" _Well_, Percy thought, _that's comforting._

But Cassie wasn't having it, "At least I was there to save his skin!"

"At least _I'm_ not a _fake_." For some reason that was a low blow. Cassie gasped. Even Mr. Brunner made a shocked noise of disappointment. But Grover went on, "Why don't you go back to training and leave this to the real demigods?"

Then silence. Deadly silence. One could hear a pin drop. Tears began to well in Cassie's eyes and Grover looked devastated that he said what he did. Mr. Brunner was about to say something when Cassie turned away from Grover and Percy and walked silently out of the room. Even Percy was mad at Grover and he didn't even know what was going on!

"Grover," Mr. Brunner rasped, "That was uncalled for and untrue. And you know what she's gone through because of people thinking that. I'm disappointed." Grover looked genuinely ashamed and Percy could tell he wanted to take back what he said. Mr. Brunner continued, "But no time for that now. Percy, you need to leave. Pack only what you need."

"Can you tell me what's going on!" Percy exclaimed. Half of him wanted to fight Mr. Brunner for information and the other half wanted to run after Cassie.

"No time. Grover, you too. You must lead him there." Mr. Brunner lead the two into the hallway out onto the bus.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

**So thank you Xx-Bella-Woods-xX for reviewing. Yes, they're all supposed to be like 12 in the books but this is based on the movie. I don't have the patience to go back and re-read the book ;). I actually wrote this whole thing based on a screenplay I found as stated in the first chapter. It's actually really good and you all should read it. Onward! Here's chapter two!**

Later on, Grover and Percy sat inside a crowded subway train. Grover was silent and Percy was anxious.

"Would you please tell me what's going on? What's all this stuff about my powers and me having something! And where's Cassie? She wasn't at school when we got back." Percy ranted.

Grover tried to shh him, paranoid, "Quiet. Keep your voice down. They could be listening."

"Who?" Percy asked exasperated, "Who could be listening?"

"Not here." Grover whispered, "Not with all of these people around. No one can be trusted." He glared at an elderly lady who was staring at him. Percy shook his head.

Later, off the subway and into a working class neighborhood, Grover and Percy hurried up into Percy's apartment building, anxious and tense. Grover started explaining some things, "I'm here to keep you safe. I'm your protector." When Percy laughed Grover asked what was so funny.

"Nothing. It's just... well, you..." Percy was interrupted by his friend.

"What? You think because I'm disabled I can't kick some serious whoopass? Think again." Grover replied, not offended, but haughty.

Once inside the apartment, Percy caught sight of Gabe Ugliano, his 39-year old, sloppy, overweight stepfather sitting at a table playing cards with four poker buddies. Several empty beer bottles were laid on the table. Gabe lifted a butt-cheek off his chair and let one RIIIIIP. "Sally? Hey? Can we get a couple beers?"

Percy's mom, Sally, entered with a six pack in her hands. Although the attractive, beaten-down woman seemed aged with a hard life there was a toughness, an inner strength, a radiant glow about her. Gabe took the beers and looked at his friends, "You know, guys... If God wanted men to get their own beer, he wouldn't have invented women..."

Sally forced a smile as Gabe gave her a sloppy kiss and grabbed her ass, "Just kidding babe, c'mere..."

Percy nearly exploded, "Get your hands off my mother!"

Everyone turned in surprise, especially Sally but she quickly turned delighted, "Percy!" She rushed over to him and embraced him.

Percy continued, "Disrespect my Mom again and you'll get your ass kicked out in the street."

"Yeah? Let's see what you got-" Gabe stood in a drunken rage and grabbed Percy by the collar. Grover brought down his crutch hard on top of Gabe's foot. Gabe cried out and Grover made a really fake apology, "Oh, geez. Sorry. New crutches." Grover removed his crutch but this time slammed in into Gabe's balls. Gabe crumbled to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. Grover then turned to Percy's mom, "Sally, Percy has to go to camp now. He's in danger and they're after him."

Sally nods and Percy wonders how she knows more than he does. "We'll take Gabe's car. Let's go."

-:+:-

Sally was at the wheel. It was dark out and there were in the middle of nowhere. Grover sat in the back nervously gobbling Cheetos and checking a road map. Percy turned to his mother upset and worried, "Mom, I don't know what's going on. But I didn't steal anything."

"I believe you, honey, I do," Sally cut in, "I know that you're scared and confused right now. Trust me, I didn't want any of this for you. I thought we could have an ordinary life. But nothing about you could ever be ordinary." Sally tried to smile comfortingly at her son but it did nothing to ease his stress. "We're going to a camp. For people like you. And your father."

"Great," Percy muttered, "A camp for losers."

"You're father was not a loser. He was a great man." Sally protested. But Percy scoffed.

"Yeah, a great man who abandoned his family." Percy said sarcastically.

"He didn't abandon us. He had to leave. He couldn't stay in our world." Sally said mildly. Thought Percy could tell it still upset her to talk about his dad.

"Who was he? E.T?" Percy joked lamely, not at all in it as he wanted to be. He hoped his dad was E.T. Then he'd know what he was dealing with.

"Percy, you know all the myths. They're not really myths. You saw the Minotaurs. There were Gods in Greece a long time ago but they tend to follow the heart of the West. They've been settled in America for the past two centuries." Then Sally turned to him and said, "Percy... you're a demigod," To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"I was young when we met. Your Father was unlike any other guy I had ever met. He was just... dazzling..." Sally dazed.

"They're always dazzling..." Grover muttered. But Sally ignored him, "We were very much in love and then you came along and everything was perfect. But he had to leave. He had no choice. The Gods are responsible for the entire universe. But he loved you. Leaving you was probably the most difficult thing he ever did."

Percy seemed lost in thought for a moment, digesting all the information, "What was his name?" Sally was just about to tell him who his Father was when a loud inhuman roar filled the air. Grover looked out the window when suddenly...CHUD! A cow landed in the road in front of them.

Sally swerved, screaming, and the camaro flipped onto its side, careened off the road and skidded into a ditch, coming to a stop beside the vast forest of pine trees. Smoke poured from beneath the hood. Percy grabbed his head in pain and checked on his mom. After seeing she was fine he looked to see Grover who just said, "Is it just me, or is it raining cows?"

The car suddenly shakes as something very large, very heavy, runs towards them. Percy looks out and see cows being thrown into the air, flying left and right. The monster headed towards the car as Sally cried, "Everyone out!" She threw herself against the driver's side door but it was jammed shut. Percy tried his door but it was jammed too. Grover removed his sneaks and started stripping off his pants.

Percy's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

Grover looked at him, "My job." He lifted his feet, revealing that they were thick furry hooves.

Percy stared, shocked, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!... You're half donkey?"

"Goat actually," Grover muttered. He pulled back his left hoof and with a powerful kick shattered the rear window and climbed out assisting Sally and Percy out as well and there he was, a satyr, "Follow me."

With tremendous speed and agility, Grover galloped toward the forest with Sally and Percy right behind. They sprinted off as the thing picked up the camaro and hurled it in their direction. It flew towards them smashing through the trees. Sally tackled the two boys as the car flies over their head, just missing them by inches and lands with a crash only a few feet in front of them, "I always hated that car."

The quickly got to their feet, hearing the smashing and breaking of trees behind them. And they see an old wooden archway with faded Greek letters on the top spelling CAMP HALFBLOOD.

The three of them run for their lives and Grover shoves Percy through the archway. He looked back to see that his mom has stopped, "Mom! What are you doing?"

"I can't go any further." Sally gasped.

Percy wasn't having it and he reached for his Mother's arms and tried to pull her through the entrance. But an invisible force field prevented her from entering, "I can't go through. I'm not like you." The Minotaur was stomping closer. "I love you, Percy. Now go. Please."

Percy looked at her like she was out of her mind, "I'm not leaving without you!"

"You have to. You're meant to." Sally said simply, pulling her arm free. She took a step back just as the monster arrived. Percy reached for her again but the Minotaur grabbed her before he could. "NO!"

The beast lifted her by the neck despite her struggling, kicking and pummeling. It closed it's fist around Sally's neck and she melted into light, becoming a shimmering, golden form. There was a blinding flash before she disappeared. Percy yelled out, "MOM!"

"Percy! Don't!" But Grover's cries fell on deaf ears as the teen ran up to the Minotaur and leaped onto it's back. The creature tossed him off like a rag doll sending him flying into a tree. He fell onto the ground. The beast lowered it's head and charge him, but Percy just missed him when he rolled out of the way. The beast plowed into a tree head first and the horn got stuck. With a loud roar it pulled back its head but the horn snapped off, and was now stuck in the tree.

Furious the monster raced toward Percy and Percy ran to the tree and pulled the horn out. Percy stabbed the creature and it howled in pain, black blood pouring from the wound, and fell to the ground... dead.

Percy began to grow weaker and faint. He whispered a pained, "Mom." Before everything went black.

**I know it's – exactly half – shorter than the first chapter but like I said, I'm separating them on when I think they should end, not by length. Remember to REVIEW! Like Xx-Bella-Woods-xX**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth in Victory

**Thank you Reviewers! Thanks to Basketball15 I'm actually considering posting one of my own original stories. I just am a little hesitant. Anyway here's chapter three!**

Percy slowly woke up on a very uncomfortable cot. He looked around seeing identical beds separated by see-through gauze curtains. Other kids and teens walked around either injured or helping injured. This must be some kind on hospital. He looked up and saw Grover looking down at him, "Welcome back, Buddy."

Percy groaned, "Where am I?"

"The infirmary." But it wasn't Grover's voice who answered. Percy looked over startled to see Cassie. But instead of her usual black attire she wore... battle armor. Cassie smiled at him and Percy smiled back transfixed before the clearing of a throat was heard and Percy noticed the girl behind her, also wearing armor. She had California blonde hair with piercing gray eyes. But they looked cold and cruel next to Cassie's hazel ones. Percy looked back to Cassie, "Hey."

Cassie smiled widely, "Hi." She said it so softly and as if in relief. Grover interrupted, "You've been unconscious for three days." That would explain the relief showing in Cassie's eyes. Percy tried to sit up, but he was in so much pain.

Cassie stepped forward with a goblet filled with gold, glowing liquid and handed it to him, "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Percy sniffed it, unsure, but the other girl cut in, "Don't be a weasel." Cassie glared at her for a moment before turning back to Percy and sitting beside him on the bed, facing him, "It's the same thing Mr. Brunner made me drink when the Minotaur got me. It healed me and I was as good as new." Cassie smiled but Percy grimaced at the memory of her being clawed by that thing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Cassie's smile faltered as she looked at him in confusion, "What for?"

He almost wouldn't meet her eyes, "For the Minotaur... you know... hurting you." He half-hung his head but Cassie cupped her hand around the left side of his face and lifted it up to look at him, "That wasn't your fault. I wasn't careful enough about myself. All I cared about was you." For a moment Percy and Cassie did nothing but stare at each other, almost catching the potential double meaning in her words. She gestured to the goblet again and Percy smiled, taking a sip. Grover, Cassie and the other girl watching him expectantly as he looked instantly rejuvenated, "Good stuff. What is it?"

Before Cassie could even open her mouth the girl cut in, "Ambrosia and nectar. Food of the Gods," she said matter-of-factly.

Percy just nodded, "Tastes like my Mom's caramel brownies."

Grover smiled, "It always tastes like your favorite food."

The blonde girl checked the clock, "Time for more training," she turned to Percy with little interest, "See you on the battlefield... hero," she said it sarcastically and Cassie looked relieved when she was gone. Percy looked around for a moment, seeing all the bruised and battered kids, some with broken bones.

"What happened to them?"

"_She_ did." Grover said in mild distaste. Percy knew he was talking about that blonde girl and thought it was a joke. But Grover wasn't laughing. "Do you remember anything?"

"Just some crazy dream. My Mom was there. There was a Minotaur... and you were some kinda' weird hybrid goat thing-" He looked at Grover, eyes trailing from his face down to his lower half which is completely visible now, furry arched legs, goat butt, hooves and all.

"Actually, I prefer Satyr." He paused for a beat, "Oh. And this is yours." He handed Percy the Minotaur horn. Percy stared at it and his expression darkened with a realization.

"It was real. All of it was real. My Mom..." he trailed of and felt someone take his hand. He looked up and saw Cassie looking at him with a face full of concern and gentle comfort, "Percy..." she whispered and he just noticed some tears in her eyes, like his, "I'm so sorry..."

Grover looked ashamed and heartbroken, "I'm sorry too, Percy. It's my fault. I blew it. It was my job to protect you. Both of you." Percy stared at the horn, his expression filled with despair as he spoke softly, "My mom. She's really gone." Suddenly Cassie pulled him into a tight hug and said she was sorry once more. He hugged her back just as tightly, not wanting to let go. But he pulled back and looked at them, just now noticing that neither seemed mad at each other.

"So does this mean you guys are cool, now?" He wanted the distraction.

Cassie smiled, "Yeah, Grover apologized. I already forgave him. Grover's kind of like my brother and he was really worried when I got hurt. He just said the wrong thing in his frustration. But now he'll have to fight that out with my sister. She hasn't been here because she went to visit our dad. But she comes back today." Percy and Cassie saw the excitement and fear in Grover's face, making Percy laugh and Cassie smirk.

Later that day Percy dressed, depressed, and walked out with Grover – Cassie left to her cabin to meet her sister – down the aisle, and onto a huge hill. "Welcome to Camp Half blood." The camp is spread across several acres of a beautiful, lush, landscape surrounded by a pine forest. The buildings' architecture is straight out of ancient Greece. Constructed of stone and marble, with weathered, well-worn facades. A small coliseum was visible in the distance. "Created by the Olympians, for their offspring. Demigods. Kids like you."

Percy stood speechless.

Percy and Grover walked through the camp. Hundreds of kids from 11 to 21 dressed in modern clothing or Greek armor were everywhere. They walked past several kids sitting inside a small outdoor amphitheater, as an old blind poet recited Homer's Odyssey. "This is where you guys learn to harness your powers, to become leaders, warriors... artists... and heroes..."

"You got the wrong guy. I'm no hero... I'm a screw-up... with dyslexia, ADHD..." Percy said incredulous.

"Those are your greatest gifts," Grover said. The passed other kids firing arrows in an archery range; throwing javelins; forging weapons in a blacksmith furnace; making vases at a potter's wheel. "When you try to read, the letters seem to float off the page, right? That's because your brain's hard-wired for ancient Greek, not English."

Percy looked at him like he was crazy but Grover went on, "And you ADHD? You're impulsive, you can't sit still. Those are your natural battle reflexes. They kept you alive when you fought the Minotaur. No mortal screw-up could defeat the Minotaur, Percy. Your blood is special. It's the blood of a God."

They paused at the practice battlefield. They saw Annabeth sword fighting, beating several stronger, male opponents. "What's her name?"

Grover grimaces, reluctant for some reason but obliged, "Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. Goddess of Wisdom." They kept walking to the edge of the coliseum. A horse race was in progress. Eight horses circle the track in a cloud of dust, silhouetted against the bright rays of the afternoon sun. As the horses reached the finish, the dust cleared. Percy's mouth dropped open when he saw that they were centaurs. Half-man, half-horse. One of the centaurs walked away, trotting to Percy. As he got closer, Percy _recognized_ him.

"Mr. Brunner!" he called out in disbelief.

"Here, I'm know as Chiron. Nice to see you up and around." Mr. Brunner – or Chiron – greeted.

"You're... You're..." Percy couldn't quite get the word out.

"A real horse's ass," Mr. Brunner chuckled before growing serious, "I'm sorry I had to keep my true form hidden from you, but it was for your own good. I hope you'll forgive me." Percy could only nod and Chiron led him and Grover away. Chiron entered an alcove, nestled in the woods by the lake. Eleven distinct frat-like houses, were arranged around a common area, dotted with old statues and ancient fountains. "This is where you'll be staying."

"Greek Row," Grover said. A couple houses down the saw a cabin decorated with romantic statues and gardens, the most lush home on Greek row. The girls who live there were drop dead gorgeous, most of them outside sunbathing. "Daughters of Aphrodite, goddess of love and other four letter words," Mr. Brunner commented. Then two girls came outside and Percy saw one of them was Cassie. She stopped and smiled widely when she caught Percy's eyes, and he couldn't help but smile happily back. Then he saw the girl next to her was identical. But her hair had softer curls – less messy – and only brown. She had matching hazel eyes too but not nearly as beautiful in his biased opinion. This must be Bernice Olympia, Cassie's twin sister.

But Bernice didn't seem nearly as happy when she saw Grover. Percy was confused, weren't they supposed to be a loving couple for the past two years? She stormed off the front porch of the house and Grover tried to butter her up excitedly, "Hey baby! I miss you so much!"

She marched right up to him and slapped him. His head snapped to the side and he rubbed his face, "Okay, I deserved that. Look, baby-"

"You're damn right you deserved that! How could you say that to her when you _know_ what's she's gone through! I don't care how worried you were and I don't care if Cassie's already forgiven you, it's no excuse! What do you think of me then, huh? I'm her twin! So am I not a real daughter of Aphrodite too? Am I not a real demigod?" She was red in the face with tears in her eyes and looked ready to kill.

Grover looked ashamed and devastated, "No! No, baby, I love you. I didn't mean what I said to Cassie. She nearly died and I wasn't there to protect her when I should've been! I was just mad at myself and took it out on her and I shouldn't have done that, I know." Bernie seemed to somewhat soften at his words but only just.

By then Cassie had walked up to him, "Hey," then to Mr. Brunner she said, "We should probably leave these two to hash it out. They'll be fine in an hour or so. We'll catch up with them later." And with that Cassie and Mr. Brunner continued leading Percy through Greek Row.

They rounded the "U" and stopped at one of the largest homes in Greek Row. The home looked as if it were made of coral, with a large fountain in the front. Chiron turned to Percy, "Welcome Percy." Percy was taken back, yet intrigued, making Cassie smile. "Your Father built this. For you."

Percy walked in with Cassie right behind him, "My Father?"

Cassie smiled, "Poseidon, Percy. You're father is Poseidon." Percy was shocked to say the least as he looked around the inside of his cabin. Most of the interior was taken up by a large indoor pool. The stairways were lined with cascading waterfalls. There were many statues of horses and a wall filled with various ancient, rusted metal Tridents. Percy stared in awe.

"Your father is God of the Sea, as well as horses and earthquakes. It was his wish that you lead a normal life. He asked me to watch over you and, when you got older, I chose Grover to be your protector." Chiron explained.

Percy looked at the tridents, grabbing one. "Why didn't my mom ever tell me?" It still hurt to mention his Mother, but he hid it well. Cassie, however, came up and grabbed his hand in silent understanding.

"She couldn't Percy. It was for your own safety. There hasn't been a demigod born of the Big Three in over a hundred years," Cassie explained. Percy looked at her, "The big three... Zeus, Hades and Poseidon?"

She nodded, "That makes you special, powerful, a threat." Chiron took it from there, "That's why you Mom married your step-father. His rather pungent odor masked the smell of your blood, in case you were ever in danger."

Percy looked at him, "So Gabe's ass saved mine?" Cassie nodded. "But why am I in danger? Why are things chasing me, trying to kill me?"

"Actually they need you alive, they think you've stolen something. Zeus has convinced almost everyone, that you're... The Lightning Thief." Percy stared confused. Chiron pointed to the ceiling. There, was a stunning three dimensional painting, depicting the history of Gods. It made the Sistine Chapel look pedestrian. Chrion pointed out Zeus, riding in the clouds, the powerful master bolt in hand, "Zeus' master bolt. The bolt where all lightning originated. The most powerful weapon ever created, harnessing more power than several hydrogen bombs."

"It was stolen four days ago," Cassie cut in. Percy looked at them, "Why do they think it was me?"

"When the bolt disappeared, Zeus naturally blamed your father. They've been in a power struggle for centuries."

Cassie continued, "But ancient law forbids Gods to cross into each other's realm. Only a demigod is capable of that. Someone like you. Zeus' closest relative."

"But I've never even met my Father... And I sure as hell wouldn't do his dirty work..." Percy protested.

Chiron grimaced sadly, "Unless the bolt is returned by midnight of the summer solstice, _two weeks from now_, there will be a war of the gods. War between the Gods is a serious matter, Percy. Olympians will be forced to choose sides. Nature will turn against itself. Modern civilization will be destroyed."

"...What do we do?" Percy asked concerned. He squeezed Cassie's hand distractedly and she squeezed back comfortingly. Chrion said, "For the next few days, we stay here. Until Zeus calms down. Then we go to Olympus, where you'll convince Zeus of your innocence." Percy nodded.

Chiron excused himself leaving Cassie and Percy alone. Cassie let go of his hand shyly and let him wander over to an open wall. Outside he could see the shore and the lake. "My mom put up with that creep for so long. She sacrificed so much for me. And now she's gone."

Cassie came up to him. She wanted to reach out to him but didn't want to overstep some kind of boundary. She finally decided that comforting Percy was more important so she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him for behind, setting her head of his shoulder, "She loved you, Percy. She risked everything for you, but I know she doesn't blame you and she'd do it all again to keep you safe."

Percy smiled somewhat and turned in Cassie's arms, wrapping his around her. She hugged him tightly and he whispered, "Thank you." She squeezed him, "You're welcome. But I mean it Percy." Now she pulled away to look at him, "Now you can't let her sacrifice be in vain. Let's go start training."

Percy let Cassie lead him through the camp. The sky was gray and ominous now. There were several weathered tents scattered around the ground, the type of tents used on the ancient battlefields of Rom and Greece. Dozens of kids, all in armor, sharpening swords and practicing battle moves. Percy walked into the battlefield, now wearing armor, holding a heavy shield and sword. He looked extremely uncomfortable and awkward in it. Grover came up beside him as Cassie smirked, "Made up yet?"

Grover blushed and muttered a "Hell yes," He looked at Percy and chuckled, "You get used to it, man. Or you get killed." Percy gave a nervous laugh. When the other kids saw him, they all stopped and stared, whispering to each other... _"Is that him?" The Lightning Thief?... Son of Poseidon?... Slayed __the Minotaur..._

Percy and Grover noticed Annabeth, wearing a red plume surrounded by her team, all wearing red plumes. He only then noticed that Cassie was holding a blue plume. Which team would he be on?

Annabeth was using her sword point to draw a game plan in the dirt. Cassie was talking to a slightly older looking dude with dirty blonde hair and a huge smile. The guy was wearing a blue plume. Percy got a certain heated feeling seeing her talk to him but pushed it away. Cassie held her same glowing red sword with a bronze shield matching all the others.

Chiron trotted up, "Heroes! Warriors! Fall in!" The young warriors lined up in formation by teams. Red plumes on one side; blue plumes on the other. Annabeth seemed to be the captain of the Red soldiers and the guy Cassie was talking to lead the Blue. Not knowing where to go Percy stood by Grover who stood by Chiron. _Great_, he thought, _I'm up here front and center for all to see._

"Today, we have some new blood in our midst. Percy?" Percy awkwardly raised his hand in a salute of some sort and Cassie mockingly waved back with a teasing smile that Percy couldn't help but smile back too. Kids craned their necks to get a good look at Percy, fascinated by him. "This is Percy Jackson. He's going to need a team."

Percy saw Cassie nudge the guy she was talking to earlier and gesture her head to Percy. The guy stood tall with an energetic smile, "We'll take him." He handed Percy a blue plumed helmet. "I'm Luke. Son of Hermes. Cassie said you were a good fighter. We need those around here." Percy took the helmet and got a huge electrical shock from it. Sparks flew and Percy jumped back, dropping the helmet. Luke turned to his team, unsure, "I dunno... maybe it isn't so safe to have a lightning thief on our team..." Cassie shoved Luke with a glare that only earned a smirk form the older boy.

Everyone was staring at Percy then they suddenly broke out laughing. Luke picked up Percy's helmet and removed an electrical joy buzzer from inside. He grinned at Percy ignoring Cassie's glare, "Sorry. Just bustin' your balls. Couldn't resist. My old man's God of the Pranksters... It's in the blood."

"That wasn't funny," Cassie muttered and roughly grabbed the helmet from Luke and shoving it into Percy's hands. Percy forced a smile, nodded and took the helmet from Cassie to try and show her that there were no hard feelings.

Chiron silenced the laughing, "You all know the rules. First team to capture the enemy flag wins. Assume your last positions and remember... We fight to build each other up, not tear each other down. Use your skills on the battlefield, but save your true anger for the dark forces." The Red soldiers started marching off into the forest.

Cassie smiled at Percy's nervousness, "Relax Percy. Demigods all have some degree of inherited skill. Just do what comes naturally, you'll be fine. Now we have to get into position."

"Where will you be?" Percy acted 'naturally' and tried not to seem so worried about her. Cassie put a hand on his shoulder briefly, "I guard our flag. You'll have to stick with Luke. Don't worry, Luke has some making up to do so he won't let you get killed. Right, Luke?"

Luke grinned, "Right. Blue team. Move out!" And they started marching into the battlefield. Cassie looked at Percy, "This is where I leave you. Don't get killed please?" She smiled, hugging him, and all Percy could do was smile back.

Later in the midst of the fighting reds and blues clashed. Kids thrashed relentlessly at each other, dealing powerful blows. Swords clanged against shields and armor. Annabeth savagely hacked her way through dozens of blue soldiers. Several of the blue team ran off. Annabeth removed a bow, pulled arrows from her quiver and fired a barrage at fleeing blue soldiers. The kids were pinned to trees, safely. One kid was trapped by an arrow on each side of his head and one between his legs. Annabeth glared and snarled into the kid's face, "Where is Percy Jackson?"

Elsewhere, Percy and Luke and other soldier were cautiously moving through the forest. Percy looked around nervously when suddenly red soldiers came in, right for him. Luke called, "_Incoming_!"

Blue and Reds clashed, metal o metal. Percy ducked and faced an angry son of Ares. He came at him swinging. Percy deflected the first several blows, but got knocked down by the proceeding flurry of hits. Like appeared and with two fast swings, took out the Son of Ares. Luke looked at Percy, "Shake it off."

Later, Percy stopped, caught his breath next to a small creek. He looked around and seeing no one he kneeled down and splashed some water in his face. Then he saw a red flag reflected in the water. He turned to see it only a few feet away. He crossed the creek. He reached forward... just about to pick it up...

A dozen red soldiers dropped from the trees. They surrounded Percy who put his helmet back on and took a defensive stance as Annabeth appeared. "Did you think it would be that easy? My mother is the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. You know what that means? I never lose." And then she attacked. Percy was able to deflect but gets hit several times. He fell to his knees, bloodied and beaten and exhausted. Annabeth stepped forward and looked at him.

"You actually claim to be the Son of Poseidon and the slayer of the Minotaur?"

By now a crowd had gathered and Percy saw Cassie and Luke at the front of the blue plumes. Looking at Cassie for a second and suddenly felt rejuvenated. She smiled at him and mouthed "Stand up and fight."

Percy slowly got to his feet. Annabeth extended her sword. Armed and ready, Percy extended his. "Let's see what you're really made of." Their eyes met and they began a heated sword fight. Percy lunged. Annabeth slashed his arm. Percy tried to defend against Annabeth's assault. He was no match for her. She was advanced and experienced. All the soldier around them were watching.

Grover looked at Chiron nervously, "Should we stop it?" Cassie looked more than willing to step in and take care of Annabeth but Chiron put a hand on her shoulder, "Not yet. This is the best part."

Annabeth slashed at Percy at every opportunity... Percy's arms and legs had deep buts on them. There was a wound above his right eye. He was weak and could barely hold his sword up. Annabeth said, "Surrender..."

Percy caught Cassie's eyes behind Annabeth. She mouthed, "You can do it." And she gave him a thumbs up. Percy looked back at Annabeth and shook his head. He attacked labored and Annabeth easily deflected him. She raised her sword, flipped it in the air, grabbed it by the blade and smug it at Percy's head. CRACK! Percy's helmet flew off his head. He fell down into the shallow waters at the creek's edge, almost unconscious.

The red team congratulated Annabeth who looked ecstatic. Cassie glared at her and was just about to run to Percy when Chiron grabbed her arm. She looked up at him to see him concentrating on Percy.

Percy's bloody, battered body lied a few feet from the river's edge. Blood dripped from his mouth and a distant male voice echoed in his head, "_Go to the water, Percy... the water..._" Percy used the last bit of strength, crawling into the water. He collapsed. Suddenly... water from the creek slithered up Percy's hand and arm, moving around Percy's body. The water crawled up his skin and covered him in a thin wet veneer.

Percy was suddenly healed and his eyes opened. Cassie watched in tense anticipation as his muscles tightened, his hand moved to grab the handle of his sword. He slowly rose to his feet, the water behind him shooting up into the air. All of the kids stared in awe. Annabeth turned and was struck speechless. So was Cassie, but she stood transfixed at Percy.

Annabeth charged at Percy and their blades clashed. Percy skillfully knocked the sword out of Annabeth's hand and sent her falling to the ground. He stood over her, staring confidently. The tip of his sword was pointed to her heart. Then he raised his sword high in the air.

There were cheers ringing through the air. Cassie ran over excitedly and threw her arms around Percy's neck. He wrapped his non-sword arm around her back. Grover trotted over and pat his back but he was too distracted with Cassie in his arms. Cassie pulled back and let go of him blushing like crazy. But Percy didn't notice. All he noticed was that she was still looking into his eyes.

**So there it is! Remember to review for a new chapter! And thanks again to those who have reviewed, you're the best! **


	4. Chapter 4: the Start of a Quest

**So I'm not sure if you got this but... I don't like Annabeth very much. So there will be Annabeth bashing action and of course there's no Percabeth nonsense in this story. Remember to read and review if you want another chapter! Here's chapter 4!**

Later that night, there was a huge bonfire raging in the common's area of Greek Row. Kids from all the houses were celebrating like warriors after a battle. Satyrs and Centaurs mingled with the kids. Glowing ambrosia flowed from large jars into goblets. A wild boar cooked on a spit.

Percy and Grover worked their way toward the Ambrosia. Kids congratulated Percy, patting him on the back. Percy was ill at ease with the attention. Two Aphrodite Girls smiled at him, oozing sex appeal, "I love a man who can handle a sword." Then suddenly Cassie walked up – wait, not Cassie. It was her twin Bernice. Bernie came up to them, greeted her sisters, and immediately tucked herself into Grover's side.

"Hey, baby," Grover greeted. Bernie said a "Hey" back before kissing him on the lips with passion. She pulled back saying, "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I really did miss you these past four months." Grover smiled and Bernie smiled back and Percy could see the love in their eyes. He was pretty jealous.

Just as he was thinking about how he wanted what they had, Cassie walked up to him from behind and covered his eyes, "Guess who?" Percy smiled, with a warm feeling enveloping him – but that could be the Ambrosia – and turned before guessing, giving her a smile. Out of impulse, he hugged her. "Congratulations, Percy," Cassie said quietly in his ear, "I knew you could do it."

Annabeth was talking to a few kids nearby when she glanced over and a flicker of jealousy registered in her face. She watched Cassie give Percy a kiss on the cheek and walked over as the two pulled away from each other. "Feeling like a hero?" Cassie looked at Annabeth and her smile fell. Percy looked at her awkwardly – this girl did just try to kill him.

"More like a mutant. I'm not gonna' grow a fish tail or gills or anything like that, am I?" Percy joked making Cassie giggle her giggle. Percy felt that warming feeling again and looked over. Annabeth cut in with a witty comeback, "Not likely. Although a huge ego isn't out of the question."

Percy grimaced but Cassie silently took his hand without realizing it, "I wouldn't worry about that too much. Percy's got a good head on his shoulders." Percy smiled at her gratefully. Annabeth filled a goblet with Ambrosia.

Percy gave her a suspicious look, "You know... you almost killed me out there. I could've _died_... If I was normal."

"But you aren't. Besides... I always knew." Annabeth then did something that could resemble a smile but it looked to desperate.

"How?" Percy asked, letting go of Cassie's hand to fill a cup of Ambrosia for himself. He then – without realizing it – filled a second one for Cassie and handed it to her. She smiled out of surprise and shock but gratefully took the cup and took a sip.

"You drank the Ambrosia," Annabeth answered, "So Grover said. There's a reason it's called 'food of the gods.' If a pure mortal drank Ambrosia, it would kill them. Your blood would have boiled and your bones turned to dust."

"I get the sense that you don't like me very much..." Percy answered reluctantly, unsure why he cared if she did or didn't like him. He glanced sideways at Cassie who gave him a smile. Grover and Bernie were giving each other little kisses before sending conspiratorial looks when seeing the glances Percy and Cassie gave each other. But they didn't like Annabeth's involvement.

"It's possible," Annabeth played, "I mean... our parents hate each other." Cassie rolled her eyes with Annabeth's notice. But Percy was intrigued, "They do?"

Annabeth nodded, "And I definitely have strong feelings for you. I just haven't decided if they're positive or negative." _oh boy_, Cassie thought, _shoot me now._

"Well let me know when you figure it out." Percy replied, not knowing what else to say.

"You'll be the first." She smiled, raised her glass, and took a drink. Percy did the same before looking over to Cassie who was taking a drink too. Even when she wasn't smiling, she looked beautiful. The glow of the drink illuminated her face but she had her own glow that just drew Percy in every time he saw her.

Later on Cassie and Percy sat next to each other by the bonfire. Percy looked at her, seeing the glow again, "I get the feeling you don't like Annabeth very much." He could've hit himself right then, _good going_, he thought, _you got a beautiful girl by you and talk about some other chick?_

Cassie shrugged, "I don't. She doesn't seem to get the fact that this is training. She's not supposed to be out there trying to kill everyone. She shows no mercy. Not even to the youngest ones. Even to the newbies. It's like she doesn't remember what it feels like to think that everything was normal than one second you're thrust into this completely different... scary as hell... world. And everything you thought you knew was a lie. And then suddenly you have to learn to kill monsters – that shouldn't even exist – before they kill you first. And there's absolutely no one there to help you through it."

"But you do," Percy said quietly. Cassie looked at him with a sad smile before nodding, "I told you that when I turned twelve my mom came to me," at Percy's nod she continued, "Well that's when she told me and Bernie what we were. And she told us we had to go to camp. So there we were at the archway, Dad just dropped us off. He was always uncomfortable with anything that reminded him of our mom. And we were just thrust into all this... fighting. Chaos. Nothing but training."

Percy quietly put his arm around her shoulders, "But it gets better. You had Bernie with you. And you have many more siblings and this huge family," Cassie looked up at him a nodded quietly with a small smile. But Percy added, "And you have me." They looked into each other eyes and slowly leaned in. Their eyes half-closed when suddenly spark shot out of the bonfire. They were startled when a huge devil like creature emerged out of the fie, 50 feet tall.

The man/devil roared, "_Where... is the bolt?_" It was in an inhuman, gravely voice. When only silence met that voice, the figure threw a fire ball into the crowd. People screamed. Percy jumped up and secured his arm around Cassie's waist, pulling her with him. The two back away quickly into the crowd. The demon threw another fireball at the roasting pig, which exploded on contact making people duck and scream. Others ran away while some took out their weapons ready to fight. And some just stood there.

"_Percy Jackson? Show yourself._" It said. Percy gulped. He looked at Cassie before looking at the demon. He took a step forward. Grover and Bernie stood a little off to the side. Grover firmly held Bernie to his side tightly, tense and ready for anything. Bernie shrunk into his arms. Percy took another step forward when Cassie grabbed his arm, "Percy. No." But Percy looked at her before gently removing her arm and walking up to the beast.

"_Good boy,_" the thing said, "_Now... where is the bolt?_"

"I don't... have it," Percy got out trying to be brave, "I'm not the thief."

"_Liar... If you want your Mother back... bring me, Hades, the bolt..._" So the monster was Hades himself. Percy looked confused looking back at Cassie who seemed just as confused before he got angry, "My Mother is dead!" he yelled.

"_No... She is still alive..._" the monster revealed, "_abducted. Bring me the lightning bolt... in exchange for your Mother..._"

And then the demon was gone. Percy gulped and looked behind him at Cassie who looked back with nothing but worry. Grover and Bernie looked at each other in concern. Annabeth looked to Percy but he was still looking at Cassie. What was going to happen now?

-:+:-

Percy opened to door of his cabin and peeked outside. The coast was clear. He stepped out with his backpack flung over his shoulder. As he started to walk away, a voice interrupted. "Going somewhere?" Percy turned and saw Grover, Bernie and Cassie sitting on the roof. They dropped down in front of him.

"Out for a walk," he answered simply. He stepped around them and continued on his way. Then Annabeth walked out from behind the fountain and right into his path. "What are you doing here?" Cassie couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Grover and Bernie gave her a teasing look. She blushed.

But Annabeth ignored her, "One small victory and you think you're ready to take on the underworld?" She asked snidely, and again Cassie couldn't stop herself before talking, "Three, rather large victories."

But Percy could defend himself, "Look... I just found out that my Mother is still alive. She's the most important thing in my life. And I'm going to get her back." he said passionately.

"You're going to walk all the way to Hades and fight the Lord of the Underworld?" Annabeth said in disbelief. Cassie stood beside Percy. Grover and Bernie stood behind everyone.

"If I have to," Percy replied simply.

"Do you even know how to get there?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"If I had to guess I'd say: down." Percy said smartly. Bernie rolled her eyes just like Annabeth did.

"I can't let you do this," Grover said. Percy looked at him, "I wasn't asking for permission."

Grover didn't buy it though, "I mean, I can't let you go by yourself. I'm your protector. I'm going with you."

Percy shook his head, "I don't need any help. This is something I have to do alone."

"Yeah, well we weren't asking for permission," Annabeth said smartly.

Percy looked at her weirdly, "You too? Earlier today you wanted to kill me, now you want to risk your life to help me?"

Annabeth nodded, "My mom always looks out for heroes. It's in my blood. And if we're going to succeed, it's going to take some brains. So like it or not, Percy, you've got company."

But Percy stood his ground, "No. I'm going alone."

"Percy!" but it wasn't Grover or Annabeth that said it, it was Cassie. Percy looked at her and she pulled his arm off to the side so other wouldn't hear, "Look, Percy, you can't do this alone. It's way too dangerous and you could get killed. I know how much your mom means to you and I want to help you get her back. Besides, Grover's gonna' stalk you there, Annabeth is too obnoxious to know when people don't want her around, Bernie's not gonna' let the love of her life leave to risk his life without her and I won't let you." Again they imagined the double meaning in her words. Cassie took his hand in hers and looked at him again, "I'm coming with you, Percy."

Percy sighed, only Cassie could get through to him like this. He looked at all the others, resigned, "How do we get there?"

Annabeth had lead them to Luke's room in the Hermes house. It was filled with fun house novelties; trick mirrors, clowns, a fortune teller machine, etc. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Bernie and Cassie sat across from Luke. "What makes you think I would know something like that?"

"Your dad's the Messenger of the Gods," Annabeth said, "He's one of the few who can get in and out of the Underworld. Surely he's told you something." Cassie scoffed, "Not likely."

Luke grimaced, "My dad's a prick and I've never met him."

Percy looked at him, "You too?"

Luke grinned, "Guess we all have daddy issues." When he didn't offer anything else Cassie looked at him with a pleading gaze, "Luke, please. We really need your help."

Luke relented – it seemed Cassie had that affect of people – and said, "But I have broken into my Father's house on several occasions." He climbed a ladder to grab a shoebox from a top shelf. He grabbed another box and tossed it to Percy who opened it... inside was a pair of winged sneakers.

"Flying shoes?" Percy asked in awe. Luke nodded, "My gift to you. Look underneath." Percy lifted the shoes out f the box and beneath them was a folded yellowed piece of parchment. Percy opened the parchment revealing a tattered map of the United States.

"People have gone to the Underworld, without having to be dead. Hercules did. Orpheus did. Getting in is the easy part. It's getting out that's the tricky part," Luke pointed to the Map. The town of Rumson, New Jersey began to glow with an address magically appearing next to it. "This will lead you to the locations of the five green pearls."

"Green pearls?" Grover asked. Cassie leaned over Percy's shoulder to look at the map. His breath caught at her close proximity but he hid it well. Luke nodded, "This is a copy of a map that belongs to Hades' wife, Persephone. She keeps the green pearls hidden for her many lovers, to use when Hades is away. They provide a quick escape from the underworld. You can use them to get out. Luckily, I already have two pearls with me." Luke grinned before getting out a piece of string with two green glowing bead-like pearls strung on it. He looked at Cassie, "Here, Cass, you can wear them as a necklace. Keep them safe for the trip." Cassie turned around and brushed her hair back as Luke wrapped his hands around her neck to put the necklace on. Percy would have felt that same jealousy he felt when he saw her only _talking_ to Luke. But the entire time her eyes were locked onto his, like he was the only one there.

"How do they work?" Annabeth asked. Luke looked from Cassie to her and answered, "Put it on the ground, and smash it. Close your eyes and imagine the place you want to go. The pearls will take you there." They all nodded.

Luke gave Percy one last things, his ancient, engraved bronze shield, with a shiny golden handle. "Take this."

Percy looked at him, "Your shield?"

"For protection," then Luke turned to Cassie taking the shoe box he had taken out first, "I was gonna' give these to you for your birthday. But who knows if I'll be able to after this?" Cassie took the box from him and opened it. Inside were a pair of purple winged converse with green, blue, yellow and red paint splatters. Cassie looked up at him, touched, "Thank you, Luke. But I'm coming back."

Luke looked into her eyes, "I know," he said softly. And Cassie couldn't help but feel like there was something more that he wasn't saying.

Percy stood to exit when Luke called out to him. Percy turned and Luke started, "If you run into my Father along the way..."

Percy looked curious, "Yeah..."

Luke grinned, "Kick his ass for me."

-:+:-

AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" filled the truck. A deserted, two lane highway stretched out in the badlands of New Jersey. It was dark and quiet. Annabeth sat in the back with Grover and Bernie, wide awake but feigning sleep. Grover and Bernie were actually sleeping, Bernie laid on Grover's chest, his arms tightly wound around her waist holding her to him. Cassie was in the passenger's seat smiling at her sister and her boyfriend in the rear-view mirror.

Percy was driving, eyes on the road, when he spoke, "So when _is_ your birthday?" Cassie looked at him in surprise. Percy looked mildly embarrassed, "Well... Luke mentioned your birthday... and he already had a gift so it has to be soon right? So when is it? Just out of curiosity..." He looked at her with a slight blush.

"Two weeks from now. I'll be seventeen. Like you," Cassie answered softly. Annabeth – eaves dropping – could have laughed. She was younger than all of them – not including Bernie. Perfect.

"And is Luke... is he your... um... boyfriend?" Percy asked, trying to seem nonchalant and failing miserably. Cassie smiled and shook her head. Then Percy asked, "Really? It just seems like you guys have something going on, I guess."

"When I first came here Luke was fifteen. So now he's 21. He was my first friend. He was the only one outside of my siblings that went out of their way to really _help_ me with everything. And he was there when things got really bad," Cassie said somewhat fondly.

"What do you mean, bad?" Percy asked.

"Remember what Grover said back at the museum?" at Percy's nod she went on, "Well the story behind that is that as I grew up I was the opposite of your modern Aphrodite Daughter. I hate pink and love black, I don't tan 24/7, I'm not girly and I've never had a boyfriend. All of which go against the Aphrodite code."

Percy looked at her perturbed before looking back to the road, "You've never had a boyfriend? Like _ever_?" she nodded. Percy was shocked, "How is it possible that _you_ have never had a boyfriend?"

Cassie laughed, "_Me_? What does that mean? Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Well... you-you know.. you're... good-looking... and … cool... and smart, funny, beautiful, kick-ass, beautiful..." Percy trailed off. Cassie smiled shyly with a blush across her cheeks as she looked down.

"Anyway, people started getting mean. They started saying that I wasn't a true Daughter of Aphrodite. Therefore not a real demigod. Further more not and could never be a hero. And around the time I turned fifteen, I started believing them. I started getting really depressed. Not even Bernie could get me out of it. And its not like my sisters and brothers went along with it. They all defended me. Especially my brothers – being very overprotective."

Cassie didn't notice Percy's gulp at the comment about her brothers and went on, "But they were my siblings, they had to love me. Or at least that's what I believed at the time. Then in comes Luke who just... saves me," Percy tried not to let her awed voice get to him, "He went out of his way to defend me against people, and let me know that they were wrong and that I didn't deserve any of it. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"And now...?" Percy let the question hang. Cassie smiled, "Back then, I was young and fell easily for the good-looking older strong man. I had the biggest crush on him for like ten months. But I grew out of it and we've always just been so close. If things were different I could see us together," Percy felt like a stone dropped in his stomach then but felt his heart soar when she said, "but now... all I see is someone else." she looked right at him when she said it and he looked back. She smiled teasingly and pointed out onto the road, even though they were the only car out there. Percy smiled back and looked back out to the road. He felt Cassie take his hand gently in hers as they drove in silence.

**Okay so there it is! Hope you liked it! I feel sorry for Luke though :( But I have to stay true to _some_ part of the story, haha! Remember read and review for a new chapter. 'Til next time!**

**RegalGirl94! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: Auntie 'Em!  Auntie 'Em!

**I know you're all under the impression that I update quickly but I already finished this story before posting it and I promised one chapter if I get a review and so far that's whats been happening :)) So don't forget! Here's chapter 5**

It was morning when the pulled up to a little building on the side of the road. It stood lonely with a large title saying AUNTIE EM'S GARDEN EMPORIUM. It was a rundown, corrugated steel shack with dead plants, cement fountains, and a dozen weathered statues – cherubs, lions, angels. The place felt deserted, save for two cars parked in front: a rusted pick-up truck and a 1993 Cadillac Eldorado with Illinois plates.

"You're sure this is the place?" Annabeth asked. Cassie rolled her eyes, "Let's see... It's deserted and creepy... no shit this is the place." Annabeth glared at her before looking back at Percy who said, "That's what the map says."

Grover baaahd taking Bernie's hand as they all walked into the emporium. Inside it was dark, dusty and deserted. "Hello?" Cassie called. "Anyone here?" Bernie added.

Grover picked up a cobwebbed phone, listened for a dial tone before saying, "Dead."

"Autie 'Em must've gone back to Kansas." Annabeth muttered.

Percy opened the cash register's drawer. It was full of American cash and several ancient Greek gold coins (drachmas). Percy pushed open the creaky screen door, leading to the back lot and stepped outside, "Check this out."

Cassie came up close behind him and he put his hand back to take hers. She intertwined her fingers with his naturally, instinctively. Annabeth came up on Percy's other side and 'coincidentally' placed her hand close to his. Grover and Bernie, arms around each other, brought up the rear.

A winding, serpentine gravel path lead through acres of statuary. Hundred of life-like statues created a maze-like atmosphere. There were animals, tourist, soldiers from all eras, gargoyles, etc.

"How are we supposed to find a pearl in this cement stack?" Annabeth said pessimistic.

"You're the grand strategist," Percy said sarcastically. Grover walked to an old "ENJOY COCA-COLA" ice cooler, "Anyone thirsty?" He opened it, startled to find dozens of live mice scurrying around inside. He quickly closed the door, "Never mind."

"Let's split up," Annabeth said, "Check every statue. The pearl could be inside one of them." They all walked into the statue maze and split off into four directions. Grover and Bernie went off to the far right, Annabeth to the right, Percy to the left and Cassie to the far left.

Grover hobbled among the statues, tapping them with an ancient dagger. The statues were all solid and very life-like, in strange, everyday poses. Bernie got annoyed with his constant tapping and grabbed the dagger from his hands. He looked at her sheepishly and she just rolled her eyes. Grover got a determined look on his face, coming up behind Bernie, "So... have you thought more about my proposal?"

Bernie looked at him, "I still think you're crazy. I mean... you're seventeen... I'm sixteen... monsters are out to kill us. Where's the practically?" Bernie was always one to put her mind before everything. She had to think everything through except for when it came to Grover. When she met him sparks flew and rational thought flew out the window. She did everything to get with him and it wasn't hard. They fell head over heels for each other when they were fourteen/fifteen and have been together through all the trails and hardships that have been thrown at them. So why couldn't she throw thought out the window now?

Meanwhile, Percy tapped the statues as he passed them; all solid. He came upon a relatively new statue: a middle aged man wearing a Chicago Cubs hat, holding a map as if he were asking for directions. There was a look of horror on the man's face that made Percy cringe. At the end of the row, Percy saw a large statue of a sleeping, coiled cobra. Percy slowly walked towards it.

Cassie was seeing some of the same statues. She came up to one particular piece that she didn't know how to feel about. It was a mother and a daughter. The mother was beautiful, young, with a little girl – maybe four, five – clinging to her leg. Cassie paused – the woman looked just like her mom. Pretty, and young. She'd only seen her mother in statues and once in person when she came to her five years ago. But on both mother and daughter's faces were looks of pure terror directed at something directly behind Cassie. The looks startled her into looking behind her, but nothing was there.

Annabeth tapped each statue and marked them with an "X" after she'd examined them. From the corner of her eye, she saw a quick blur. Someone was running between the statues. "Hello? Is someone there?"

She turned and... SMACK! She ran into a crazed, scared and hysterical woman in her late fifties, "We have to leave... have to get out... She's coming..."

"Who's coming? What's going on?" But the woman did answer her questions.

"We stopped... For directions... Bill... my husband... stone..." she sobbed. She grabbed Annabeth and pulled her through the maze...

As Grover walked, slightly disheartened by Bernie's disapproval, he stopped in front of an old satyr statue. "Hey. You look just like my Uncle Ferdinand. Of course, that's impossible. Uncle Ferdinand was killed by-" Bernie looked at him concerned when he'd stopped, "What is it?"

"... Medusa..." Grover whispered. Both his and Bernie's eyes widened in panic. "CASSIE!" Bernie screamed. Grover followed her lead as they started to run, "Percy! Annabeth!"

Cassie was still looking at the statue of mother and daughter when she heard her sister's panicked scream, "CASSIE!" Cassie quickly turned towards the noise when she heard a hiss to her left. She turned again and what she saw made her eyes bulge. Her company lunged towards her as she let out a long, terrified, high-pitched scream, "AHHH!"

Percy was standing in front of the coiled cobra when he heard, "CASSIE!" That was Bernie's voice obviously. Percy turned away from the snake frantically when he heard a terrified scream, "AHHH!" Percy started running towards it, the only thought running through his head was _Cassie_... He heard, "Percy! Annabeth!" Grover's voice.

The hysterical woman lead Annabeth through the statue maze when she heard screams, "CASSIE! AHHH! Percy! Annabeth!" Annabeth tried to break free, but the woman's grip was strong. She continued to pull Annabeth through the maze of statues when she finally stopped her, "Look! You've got to tell what's going on! Who are we running from!"

Just then a feminine voice hissed, "Leaving so soon?" Annabeth turned to the direction of the voice. A woman, dressed in all black, stood. She wore a long black gown, covering everything but her hands. Her hair was wrapped in a black turban. She had impenetrable black sunglasses and tiny hisses came from the turban.

The hysterical woman screamed as Annabeth backed away. The woman looked at Annabeth and sniffed the air around her, "You have such beautiful gray eyes. I've only seen eyes like that once before..." She slowly started to unwrap her turban, "...on the face of the bitch that did this to me."

As she unwrapped her turban, her face showed for the first time; greenish, cracked, distorted, and pulsating. She removed the last of the turban and revealed living hissing snakes that were her hair. The snakes were snapping at each other, angry. Annabeth freaked out, knowing who this was, Medusa.

"The daughter of Athena here in my emporium. And my hair is so unruly." Medusa walked to the Coca-Cola cooler and opened it. She bent down, lowering her head into the cooler. When she pulled out, each of her hair-snakes had a mouse in it's mouth, swallowing them whole. The snakes calmed only slightly and stopped fighting each other. Medusa approached the girls causing Annabeth to recoil as the snakes snapped at her. Medusa began to lower her sunglasses, "I've seen your eyes. It's time for you to see mine."

She took off her glasses, revealing glowing yellow eyes. Annabeth quickly closed her eyes but the hysterical woman couldn't resist a peek. She looked into the yellow eyes, hypnotized, as she slowly began to turn to stone. Her hand turned to stone still holding Annabeth's arm, trapping her.

Medusa moved her face within inches of Annabeth's, the snakes snapping randomly. Annabeth closed her eyes tightly. "What a wonderful addition you'll make to my collection. Or perhaps I'll send you back to Mom. One piece at a time. Just like that daughter of Aphrodite."

Percy and Grover watched from the cover of statues, just hearing the end of Medusa's speech. _No_, Percy thought, his heart breaking... _Cassie..._ He looked to Grover, gulping, "How are we supposed to fight something we can't look at?"

Grover pulled an iTouch from his pocket and held it up. Medusa's reflection was visible on the back. Percy grabbed it, "You get Annabeth while I get Medusa." He sighed and snuck off with the iTouch in one hand and pen in the other. He held the iTouch, trying to get a view. He saw Medusa still close to Annabeth's face.

"Sooner or later you will open those eyes. The temptation to look is too hard to resist." She hissed. _Bitch_, Percy thought.

"I could resist your ugly-ass face for a looooong time." Medusa spun around and hissed, "Who isss that! Who'sss there!" She walked to the edge of the statue maze and looked around, sniffing the air. Percy moved swiftly from statue to statue, keeping a view of Medusa at all times.

"I can smell you, Demigod. Come out and I may let you live."

"Like you let Cassie live?" Percy sniped. Medusa looked confused for a moment before grinning, "Ah, the daughter of Aphrodite. She put up a fight. Could not get her to open her eyes. The little brat nearly blinded me when she took a dagger to my eyes. Had to knock her out." _So she was alive_, Percy thought in relief, _Cassie is alive._

Seconds later, Grover ran out to Annabeth, "You can open your eyes. It's me, Grover."

Annabeth opened her eyes, "Grover! Thank Gods. Auntie Em is-" Grover slammed his crutch into the arm of the hysterical woman statue, smashing it and freeing Annabeth, "Medusa. We know."

Medusa raced through the maze, honing in on Percy. Even the snakes were searching, looking around. But Percy ran ahead, watching her every move. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"The name is Percy Jackson..." He stealthily ducked into another position with Medusa following, "Son of Poseidon." As Medusa got closer and closer, Percy gripped his pen.

"So it's true. The mighty Poseidon has a child." Percy didn't respond, she was too close. A few more steps and she'd be in striking distance. "You can't hide for long, Lightning Thief." She stepped forward and was suddenly right in Percy's face, the snakes all posed to strike at once, "I'll give you a choice. Give me the lightning bolt... or die by the poison fangs of my serpents..."

A car horn blares. Medusa looked up and saw her rusted pick-up truck, crashing through the path of statues, heading down toward them. Grover and Annabeth were in the back, Bernie was at the wheel, all with tightly closed lids. Percy used this distraction to kick Medusa away. He clicked the pen just as the pick-up plowed into the statue maze.

Statues tumbled and crumbled. As the dust cleared Medusa saw no sign of Percy. She saw the iTouch in the rubble and picked it up. She turned it around and saw Percy's reflection. He was right behind her, "Add this to your play list." He swung the sword and … whack! Medusa's head went flying and hit the windshield of the truck before falling to the ground.

Grover and Annabeth got out of the truck, opening their eyes. Grover went over to the driver's side and opened Bernie's door, who still had her eyes tightly closed and knuckles white on the steering wheel. Grover grabbed Bernie's face gently, "Baby... baby, it's okay now. You can open your eyes." She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Grover. They pecked each other lips before joining Percy and Annabeth by Medusa's head on the ground.

Percy slowly looked up, whispering, "Cassie..." He jolted and started sprinting off calling behind him, "Stay with the head!" Annabeth, Grover and Bernie stayed put.

Percy ran panting through what was left of the maze, looking around frantically for the body of Cassie. He turned corners and knocked down several statues hoping Cassie hadn't joined them in their stoned status. His hope had slowly begun to dwindle when he saw a body on the ground.

There was Cassie, out cold on the floor. She had blood coming from her head and her body was strewn in an uncomfortable position. Percy kneeled by her quickly, picking up her head. He checked for a pulse, luckily there was one. He made sure she was breathing before coming in close to her face to whisper, "Cassie... wake up... please..." When he had no response he tried looking for Ambrosia. He had none with him but saw Cassie's water bottle tied to her hip. He opened it and sure enough the gold glowing liquid was inside.

He tilted Cassie's head up and brought the bottle to her lips and let the liquid flow into her mouth as Mr. Brunner had done when she'd been slashed by the Minotaur. He closed the bottle back up and waited. Nothing. Percy felt a stone drop into his stomach when suddenly Cassie's chest surged forward with a strong deep breath and her eyes flew open. Cassie choked as the blood down her face receded back up and her wound healed.

Cassie looked confused for a moment before looking at Percy, "Is that ugly bitch dead?" Percy laughed out of relief that she was safe and impulsively wrapped his arms tightly around her in a hug. He nodded against the top of her head and she muttered, "Good." Percy pulled back and kissed her forehead before standing, helping her up.

Once up right, Percy brought his arms around her again, tighter, and felt her arms wrap around his waist as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Percy heaved a huge sigh, "I am so glad you're okay. I thought I'd lost you." Cassie pulled back to look at him and smirked, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Percy laughed before looking at her seriously, "Who says I want too?" They looked at each other seriously before Percy turned away awkwardly. He lead Cassie to the others just in time to hear Annabeth saying, "We should take it with us."

"The head!" Bernie exclaimed, "Your kidding."

"Her eyes still work, dead or alive. Never know when something like that might come in handy."

"She's right," Cassie cut in. The others just realized she was here and Bernie rushed forward to give her a tight hug. Cassie laughed at her sister's antics. Grover gently extracted his girlfriend from her twin and gave Cassie a quick brotherly hug and a, "Glad that bitch didn't get ya."

Percy nodded to Grover, "Gimmee' your jacket."

Grover got confused, "What?"

"Your jacket. We need something to wrap it in. At least until we get an ice bucket." Grover reluctantly gave Percy his jacket who grabbed the head and wrapped it up. Percy tossed the head back to Grover who fumbled it like a hot potato and tossed it to Annabeth who tossed it into the back of the truck where it landed with a squishy thud. Percy held up the pearl for all to see. He handed it to Cassie who strung it onto the necklace Luke gave her, "One down, two to go."

Grover was driving, Percy and Cassie beside him with Annabeth and Bernie in back. Percy studied the map while Cassie looked at the pearls on her neck. Annabeth muttered, "You think Luke could've warned us that Medusa was guarding this..."

"Maybe he didn't know," Cassie defended quickly. She wouldn't let anyone say something against Luke whether it were true or not. But she knew deep down that Luke wouldn't intentionally put her in danger. She was a little sister to him just like he was a brother to her. They loved each other.

"Where's the next location?" Grover glanced to Percy. One the map, the second address appeared... CENTENNIAL PARK. NASHVILLE, TENNESSEE.

"Nashville," Percy answered. Grover nodded and floored the gas. The shocking pink's "Venus" blasted from the radio.

Annabeth and Bernie both leaned against their respective windows, out like lights. Cassie was passed out on Percy's shoulder who was fast asleep as well. Grover's head bobbed as he fought off sleep. The pick-up glided into the on-coming lane of traffic. Headlights shined on them as the car HOOOOOONKS!

Grover jerked awake, saw the oncoming car and screamed, swerving back into the right lane. The others jerked awake as the pick-up fishtailed in the shoulder, then got back on the road. Grover was startled and freaked.

"Let's stop for the night!" Percy decided.

**So there it is! Remember to read and review for a new chappy! THANKS!**

**RegalGirl94 XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6: Progress in Pools

**Took a while for a review! But I got one so here's chapter 6.**

Some where on the I-70 west heading toward Missouri there was a Motel 6 located next to an interstate exit. The vacancy light was on. The group pulled into the parking lot.

A cramped, dusty reception area, the manager – a scrawny 74 year old – sat behind the desk. Grover entered with the rest behind him. Percy said, "We need a room."

"You got an I.D.?" the manager said in a gravely voice. He stared them down suspiciously. Percy took out a wad of cash and peeled off five twenties. The manager grabbed the bills, held one up to look at then looked at Percy, "The spittin' image."

Later, Percy opened the door and they entered the small, musty old room. There was one queen bed. Grover's pockets were packed with countless vending machine snacks. "Only one bed." Annabeth said.

"Give it to Bernie and Grover." Cassie said simply walking into the bathroom. Percy nodded and Annabeth pouted muttering, "She would give it to her sister." But nobody heard.

Grover dumped out the pile of snacks on the bed, handing Bernie her favorite; a twix. She smiled at him leaning over to give him a loving kiss. Grover started eating a snickers bar, wrapper and all. The couple snuggled on the bed and fought over the remote for a bit. Grover won and went to the adult movie pay channels and made a selection. Annabeth grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Grover glared at her, "What! We can't watch a movie!"

Percy knocked on the bathroom door, "Cassie? You okay in there?" He heard muffled sniffling and then Cassie called out, "Fine!" in a hoarse voice like she'd been crying. Percy reached for the handle and found it unlocked. He opened the door quickly walking in so nobody else would have to see her this way. He came in to see Cassie dressed in short boxers and a cami. She was leaning on her hands against the sink staring into the mirror. Her dark makeup smeared and ran down her face in tear tracks and her hair hung down.

Medusa head sat in the sink on ice. The glasses still covering her eyes to protect themselves but she seemed like she was staring at them anyway. But Percy gave his full attention to Cassie who was still slightly crying. He gently grabbed her face in his hands, "Hey... what's wrong?"

Cassie shook her head stubbornly but Percy took her face more firmly, "Tell me," he urged gently, barely even whispering. Cassie looked into his eyes, more tears falling out of hers, "Her," she gestured to Medusa's head with her eyes. Percy got a confused look on his face, "What did she do? Is this about her attacking you?"

Cassie slightly nodded then paused and shook her head slightly, "Yes and no. She just... said some things..." she almost whispered inaudibly, "...about me... and my mother..." Percy's mouth form an "O" as he placed a quick kiss on Cassie's forehead, "What did she say to you, Cassie?"

Cassie shook her head, "Just stuff... Stupid stuff. It's stupid. I'm stupid. I just... I kind of don't want to get into it." Percy was understanding but not done with her yet, "Cassie... I don't want whatever she said to upset you like this anymore. If you tell me, I can tell you she's the stupid one, and everything will be okay."

Cassie seemed to mull it over for a moment, "She just... said things. Stuff like how she knew my mother. Oh, the Goddess of Love hurt her and..." Cassie trailed off before continuing slowly.

_Cassie's scream echoed in the maze as she heard Grover call, "Percy! Annabeth!" Cassie spun to see Medusa lurking in the slight shadow of a rather tall statue. Cassie stuttered before shutting her mouth and taking her ring off, quickly turning it into her sword. Medusa's low melodic laugh sounded slow and long._

"_Cassiopeia Lilac Olympia. Daughter of Aphrodite. Wonder if you'll turn out just like her. Breaking hearts everywhere. You know she's to blame for my rather... messy break up with Poseidon. Nothing is more satisfying for you mother than giving people love and ripping it away from them. Watching their happiness crumble away and their world fall apart brings nothing but joy to your selfish, arrogant goddess of a mother." She drawled._

"_Shut up!" Cassie interrupted, "You don't know anything. My mother is one of the best people who ever existed." she defended. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach and knew he mother had heard and was grateful for the defense. _

_But Medusa grimaced, "Oh, there is much I know about your mother that you don't." _

_Cassie glared, "Athena was the one who cursed you. Not Aphrodite. If you want someone to blame for your hideousness, blame her. And back off my mother."_

"_You look just like her. Your face. You don't have her blonde hair or blue eyes. I wonder if you'll turn out just like her. Giving people happiness then breaking their hearts all for your amusement. But from what I've heard, you don't even act like a true Daughter of Aphrodite. You don't date. You don't dress or play or tan like a girly girl. It's even come into question if you're a true demigod at all." Medusa mocked. _

_Cassie had had enough of her shit. She raised her sword to strike but Medusa simply knocked it out of her hands and quickly took her shades off, revealing her glowing yellow eyes. Cassie shut her lids tightly and reached for her dagger. She felt for sounds, smells, movements... and she took her dagger and thrust it to Medusa's face._

Cassie looked back at Percy with a new wave of tears. Percy stepped forward and kissed her lips lightly pulling away quickly, "Listen to me. None of that shit is true. You're mother doesn't hurt people for kicks. And you aren't like that. And you know you're a true demigod. You're a hero. You've taken on Medusa, the Minotaur and Gods knows what else and lived. She was just trying to get to you because she knew an honest fight wouldn't be enough to defeat you. And she still didn't defeat you. You're alive and I couldn't be happier for that."

Cassie was still shell-shocked from that kiss to fully take in what he was saying. But she somehow digested the words. Percy held her face in his hands, "Look at me." Cassie looked into his sea green eyes and he slowly leaned towards her to give her a proper kiss when...

"Percy! Cassie! Get in here!" the would have ignored it but Grover sounded serious. Percy handed Cassie a tissue for her makeup and they walked into the room hurriedly. Grover, covered in crumbs, surrounded by half eaten junk food, finished chugging a coke and started chewing on the can. He looked at Percy, "You're on TV."

On the screen a news anchor sat behind a desk with a yearbook photo of Percy on the screen behind her. "...and still no word on the disappearance of seventeen-year old Percy Jackson and his mother Sally. Gabe Ugliano, Sally's husband, maintains that the 17 year old Percy is behind the disappearance."

It cut to Gabe who was standing in front of his garage, being interviewed by a reporter, "Kid's been in trouble his whole life. A real loser." Percy watched the screen, stoic. Annabeth glanced at him as Cassie laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist for some comfort.

"I mean... What kind of deranged person kidnaps his own mother?"

The reporter went on, "Mr. Ugliano is offering a cash reward for any information on the whereabouts of his wife, son-"

"Step-son." Gabe interrupted.

"Stepson." the reporter relented. Percy looked away. Grover tried to lighten the situation, "Cool. You're a fugitive."

"This is going to complicate things," Annabeth said. Percy didn't respond. He stood, and left, shutting the door behind him. Annabeth and Grover exchanged a concerned look. Cassie stood and walked out after him.

-:+:-

Percy swam the length of the pool underwater, purging his emotions. He thought of everything that went on in such a short amount of time. He had been a loser. A freak. With dyslexia and ADHD to boot. Then suddenly he's this powerful half-god destined to slay beasts left and right. Then he's being chased by a Minotaur and his mother is killed. Then apparently his mother is alive and he's sent on this journey to find her when everyone else in the world thinks he's kidnapped her.

He could almost hear his mother's voice... saying his name... while he's at the bottom of a Motel 6 pool. He saw flashes of her disappearing in gold dust under the Minotaur's claw. But then he thought of all the good things. He's closer to Grover – his best friend. He's closer to finding out about his father. And he met... Cassie. Cassiopeia Lilac Olympia. She was just... so wonderful. She had so much faith in him. She was there for everything he's been going through and she's taken it all with grace to help him through it all.

He looked to the ceiling of the water and saw the shimmering image of said girl. When he surfaced he saw Cassie calmly sitting on the pool's edge with her feet in the water. She smiled at him, "Percy."

"Have you been here the whole time?" he asked. Wow, she was so patient.

Cassie nodded, "Yeah, I thought you wanted to be alone for a little while. But at the same time I didn't want you to be totally alone. I wish I could say I knew how hard this is for you, but the truth is that I have no idea what you're going through. I wish I did so I could help you with this but... I don't," she half-shrugged. Percy looked at her for a moment.

"You help me just by being here," he propped himself onto the edge of the pool to sit beside her. Cassie handed him a beige towel and he threw it over his shoulders to start drying off. He looked back at her, "You have had enough to deal with... and then you come along with me and deal with all my shit too. It's not fair to you."

"That's ridiculous, Percy," Cassie interrupted, "I _want_ to be here, with you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Percy smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. His lips met hers and sparks flew. They both knew this was fast but really, who gave a damn? Percy laid one hand on her cheek and the other in her hair as Cassie rested one hand around his wrist. The rest of the world – dangers, abducted mothers, gods and goddesses and all – was forgotten for a moment.

Meanwhile, the manager poured himself a cup of coffee, accidentally spilling some on the desk. He grabbed a USA TODAY newspaper to sop up the mess. Percy's photo was on the front page. The headline: "TEEN BOY STILL MISSING; WANTED FOR QUESTIONING." He recognized Percy, "The spittin' image."

The next morning the group started slowly waking up. Grover and Bernie were curled up together on the bed, Annabeth was in a ball on the big chair, and Percy and Cassie were on the floor between the chair and bed; Percy's arm around Cassie's waist and her head on his chest. Annabeth woke first, glaring at the new couple. Grover stirred waking Bernie. Bernie smiled at Grover for a moment, kissing him. Annabeth stood and walked into the bathroom quickly muttering, "Get a room."

Grover called after, "We've gotta room!" Bernie laughed and she interlaced her fingers with his, "Good morning," she said sleepily.

Grover grinned at her, "It is a great morning baby. How'd you sleep?"

Bernie shrugged making a so so motion with her hand. Grover smirked, "Yeah, just so so," he teased sarcastically. Bernie sighed dramatically and relented 'reluctantly', "Maybe... a little bit better than just so so."

Grover smiled and laughed. Bernie laughed with him, gibing him a peck on his cheek. Grover's chuckled subsided as his face grew serious, "I love you, Bernie."

She looked at him for a moment, "I love you too, Grover..." she sighed, "But I'm not changing my mind." Grover sighed, a little in depression, but smiled futilely and gave her a kiss before sitting up and getting off the bed, helping her up too. He playfully smacked Percy's head calling, "Get up Percy!"

Percy stirred drowsily about to sit up when he felt something slightly heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw Cassie sleeping peacefully and smiled remembering the night before. He reached with his right hand – the one not around her waist – and stroked her hair a couple times. She began to stir. Cassie blinked sleepily up at him and smiled tiredly, "Hi."

Percy smiled back, "Hi." Annabeth chose that time to walk out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready. She looked at the two and said, "Get up. Now." The two looked at her confusedly. Well... Percy was confused – but then again what boy isn't clueless when it comes to these things? Cassie, on the other hand, knew exactly what Annabeth was trying to do and glared at her. She wouldn't let some jealous, greedy daughter of Athena mess with her.

The looks were interrupted when Grover walked out of the bathroom holding the Medusa head by the snake-hair, "Alright. Who put Medusa's head in the sink?"

Just then the manager chose that moment to peak into their window. Terrified at the sight he backed away. Percy ran to the door as Annabeth yelled, "No one shut the curtains?"

"You didn't think to do it either, Wise One." Cassie shot back.

Percy met the manager outside the door, "Looking for something?"

The manager, petrified, tried to speak, "You... you killed her... you're own mother," he pulled out a pistol just as Cassie made it outside. Grover rushed to wrap up the Medusa head and Bernie ran outside with her sister. Annabeth shut the curtains frustrated and grabbed her stuff to walk outside just as the manager kept talking.

"Murderer!"

Percy panicked and rushed to explain, "No, I'm not... It's not what you think..." The manager backed away, still holding the gun on Percy. Percy stepped forward, "You got it all wrong..."

"I don't think so boy! You stay away!" But Percy stepped forward again and just as Grover stepped out after everyone the old man grabbed the closest thing to him; Bernie. He had her in a headlock she couldn't get out of and had the gun to her head then pointed at Percy, then back again periodically as if to cover all the bases.

"No!" Grover shouted. Bernie looked like a deer caught in the headlight and Cassie reached for her ring when Annabeth grabbed her hand to stop her. Percy was struck with a difficult decision. Grover, not so much.

"Let her go! Now! Or you'll end up in two pieces like Miss Headless in there," he pointed inside the motel room. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Not the best choice of words." She grabbed all of their bags and had one foot ready to run.

But Grover's attempt had the opposite effect he wanted for the manager clicked the pistol, ready to shoot. Bernie had one tear slowly run down her cheek as he eyelids shut tight. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. The pool's water rippled. A huge wave erupted over the side of the pool. The manager looked up to see the wave rise high and it engulfed the manager and swept him down the street. Grover grabbed Bernie who still hadn't opened her eyes and had begun sobbing softly. Grover didn't have time to calm her so he picked her up bridle style and started running for the car. Percy and Cassie grabbed their bags from Annabeth and they all sprinted after Grover and Bernie.

The pick-up cruised on a two-lane blacktop highway. The weather ominous with dark clouds and heavy winds. Bernie was still crying from the experience as Grover whispered to her, "Hey... baby, baby... it's alright. You're safe. Everything's alright." Bernie slowly opened her eyes, new tears falling out, and looked at Grover. She let out a sob before throwing herself at him. He held her tightly whispering how everything is going to be alright and that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

A half-hour later, everyone was quiet. Bernie had fallen asleep on Grover who looked out the window. Cassie sat beside the couple her hand inside her sisters. Annabeth fell fast asleep on Percy's shoulder who was driving. Percy looked into the rear view mirror and saw Cassie looking outside the window and the fast passing landscape outside. She had a content smile on her face when she felt someone's stare. She looked at him, saw him looking, and smiled sticking her tongue out and making a silly face. Percy quietly chuckled before looking back at the road, a content smile on his face now too.

The pick-up truck passed a sign that read; WELCOME TO NASHVILLE. ATHENS OF THE SOUTH!

**There it is! What did Grover purpose to Bernie? Are Percy and Cassie together? Find out next of The Lightning Thief, Venus and Olympia!**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle the Hydra

**Sorry I lagged a little, I had to get rid of THE MOST ANNOYING VIRUS EVERY TO ANIT-GRACE THE COMPUTER WORLD! Warning to you all; AVOID programs like iLivid or audacity because they give you this /406 homepage that cuts off access to the internet and hacks your computer. It took us sooo long to finaly get it off! But on a happy note to answer MayAngelsLeadYouIn's question, there are 14 chapters. So half way there! Here's chapter 7**

The truck pulled up at Centennial park. Percy, Grover and Annabeth stepped out. Grover turned to wake Bernie so she could let go of Cassie's hand, "Wake up, Bernie. We're here." She quietly woke smiling at him. He turned to his back with to her and she smiled like a little girl before hopping on his back for a piggy-back ride. Or is this case a goat/man-back ride.

Now free by the hand, Cassie got on of the truck. She took one look at Percy and gave him sunglasses and a hat, "Here. A disguise." Percy took them gratefully and put them on to conceal his identity. The park was crowded with people. The group walked through, passing families on picnics, joggers, street performers, to stand before... The Parthenon.

The building was filled with tourists as the five entered. The space was surrounded by imposing columns, housing a 41 foot statue of the Goddess Athena. It was as if they'd stepped back in time 4000 years. Annabeth, slightly moved, looked at the statue.

Percy noticed something on the statue and pointed, "Look. Up there." They all looked to the top of the statue and saw the second green pearl embedded in the middle of Athena's crown, surrounded by rare, colorful jewels.

"Too easy," Grover muttered.

Annabeth frowned, "Not really. It's 40 feet in the air. The place is filled with tourists and security guards. What are we supposed to do? Just jump up and grab it?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Of course not, wise one. We wait." She smiled. Bernie grinned at her.

The sky had darkened to the evening when the five jumped off five toilets nearly simultaneously and walked out of the bathroom and back in front of the Athena statue. Percy took out the shoebox and put the winged shoes onto his feet. He looked at the others, "Any idea how these things work?"

Bernie grinned, "Ask him." She motioned to Annabeth's laptop that she 'borrowed' that already had Luke's face on the screen.

Luke explained, "You break into a run, build up speed... Like a, uh, jet... on a runway. But it takes a bit of-"

Percy ran forward without listening. Suddenly, he began to lift off the ground... like a jet... Percy propelled ten, maybe fifteen feet in the air. Then... he flipped in mid-air, head over heels. He fell straight to the ground and landed hard on his back with a _smack_!

Cassie and Bernie giggled. Luke finished his earlier thought, "-practice."

Annabeth ran over to Percy who struggled to his feet, slightly shaken and dazed with the wind knocked out of him. Grover limped over and helped him up. Cassie shook her head amusedly making Percy glare jokingly, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little bit, yeah." Cassie laughed/answered. Percy rolled his eyes, holding in a smile, and got ready to try again. He stared at the top of the statue and got ready to run. He hesitated and Annabeth snorted, "Just go, Seaweed-Brain."

Cassie glared, "Don't listen to her, Percy. You'll be fine. Just relax, do what Luke said, then follow your instincts."

Percy nodded, then took off. Annabeth glared at Cassie who smirked back. Percy's feet lifted off the ground once more and his body flew into the air, quickly. He soared toward the statue of Athena, his flying becoming more confident and smooth. The others watched tense.

Luke grumbled. Cassie and Bernie looked at him questioningly and he looked sheepishly at them, "I forgot to tell him how to slow down."

Percy flew through the air until he crashed into the statue, making it tilt. The statue tilted and began to fall until Percy flew back around, managing to stop it from hitting the floor. Yet it teetered at a 45 degree angle. Using all of his strength, Percy pushed the statue upright... into place. There was a small grinding sound as the statue fit back onto its base and the others let out a collective breath.

Percy, sweating and nervous, perched on the statue's shoulder, looking tiny compared to the large face of Athena. He looked up and saw the green pearl in the centerpiece of Athena's crown. Cassie smiled as she flew up to meet him. Percy didn't even notice that she had put on her pair of winged shoes and had flown up with one try. He would have felt jealousy and embarrassment beat down on him if not for her stunning smile shining at him. He couldn't feel anything but good with her.

Giving her a smile, Percy reached up. He could only touch the bottom of the statue's ear lobe. Percy huffed and looked at Cassie, who was floating in the air in front of him, "Do you wanna go get it?"

Cassie laughed and shook his head, "This is your thing, Percy. I'm just here because you don't have to do it alone."

Percy sighed and began to climb up onto the statue's earrings, toward the top of her head. Everyone watched in anticipation. He climbed forward until his foot slipped and he fell. Cassie's breath caught in her throat as she rushed forward and caught him around his waist. Percy grabbed onto Athena's crown and steadied himself as Cassie let out a breath, "Watch it."

Percy smiled, "Why? It's nice being caught by you." Cassie blushed and rolled her eyes at his lame joke and slowly let him go, making sure he was secure. He climbed up her crown, reached out and touched the pearl. With some difficulty, Percy managed to remove the pearl from the crown. He held it up in victory to Cassie's smiling face, who took the pearl to add to her necklace.

"He did it," Annabeth breathed.

"Not quite," Grover pointed to the guard's booth, empty. Percy and Cassie were about to fly down hand in hand when they were interrupted by a security guard.

"Get off the statue."

Percy looked down. The guard stood with a gun pointed up at them. "Yes, sir."

"Now."

Cassie harshly whispered, "Shit, we have to climb down." She looked scared out of her wits and Percy realized that she was scared of heights.

"Now, kids!"

Cassie startled and Percy grabbed her hand, "Cassie... Cassie! Listen to me, just stick with me and you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." Cassie slowly looked into his eyes and nodded her head, swallowing a lump in her throat. Percy began to climb down the face of the statue with Cassie clutching him tightly. They landed in front of the security guard. Said guard grinned.

"You look familiar."

"No..." Percy trailed out with a sarcastic laugh, "Just... one of those faces, I guess."

"You're that kid. On the news. The one who killed his mother."

Percy gulped, "You're thinking of somebody else..."

"Naw... It's you. I remember the eyes."

Annabeth growled, "Drop your gun."

The guard turned to see Annabeth, Grover and Bernie standing a few feet away. Bernie glared at the blonde, "Don't do anything stupid."

Annabeth held a bow and arrow, pointed at the security guard, who chuckled, "You think an arrow's gonna stop me?"

"I'm an Olympian," Annabeth answered with attitude.

"I know who you are, daughter of Athena." Annabeth's eyes widened as she and the others exchanged puzzled glances. The guard looked at the Bernie then Cassie, "And you, daughters of Aphrodite." He looked at Percy, "I've been expecting you, Percy Jackson."

Percy looked at him, "You know me?"

He ignored the question, "Just give me the lightning bolt. And I'll let you go."

"I don't have it," Percy stated for what seemed to be the millionth time.

The guard sighed, "I really hoped to avoid this..." He took a deep breath.. then exhaled... His outer skin exploded, showering the room with countless fragments. The teens hid their eyes as pieces flew by them. All that remained of the security guard, was a think, swirling, puff of smoke on the floor.

The group slowly walked to the smoke and looked down. The smoke began to clear to reveal... a reptilian eye.

More smoke cleared. Two eyes... three... four...six... seven..

Bernie stepped back, grasping Grover's arm. He snatched up Percy's jacket arm who wrapped his arm around Cassie's waist. Annabeth backed away on her own. Fourteen eyes were revealed... on seven different heads. The heads all reptilian, vicious and snarling. The head rose up from the smoke, growling high above the groups' heads. The heads fully formed into the giant, dragon-like body of the seven headed...

"HYDRA!" Grover exclaimed. His girlfriend looked at him in panic and gripped his shoulder tightly as he stood in front of her protectively.

Annabeth shot arrow after arrow at the Hydra. The stinging arrows made only made the beast angrier. It was monstrous and the head swooped down, jaws snapping at Annabeth. She dived for cover with Bernie, who Grover had to force to stay with the blonde girl. Grover pushed them behind a stone column for cover, setting off the alarm.

Percy reached into his backpack and pulled out Luke's shield. He leaped onto of the Hydra-heads. "PERCY!" Cassie shrieked in fright. The Hydra tried to shake him off, another head lurched toward Percy, snapping their fanged jaws. Percy twisted to avoid them and reached into his pocket for the pen and activated his sword.

In a hurry, Cassie whipped out her own weapon and started to run to help Percy. Another head swooped towards Percy. He swung and decapitate the head. It spewed thick green blood as the other six heads screamed in pain. Cassie shouted, "No!"

Percy leaped on another head that set it's sights on Cassie. It forgot about her soon enough as it thrashed at him, ripping away a piece of Percy's shoulder. Another head slashed at his thigh. Cassie screamed for his pain as she fought off a different head. Another head went for Percy's jugular moments before he decapitated it.

"Percy! Stop! You're only making it worse!" Annabeth and Bernie shouted from the columns. Percy looked at them like they were crazy, "What are you talking about!"

Annabeth shouted out, "When you cut off one hydra head-"

The two headless neck twisted around as if they were staring at Percy. "-three grow back!" Bernie finished. Three more head popped out of each of the necks. Now they had eleven to deal with.

The head snapped at Percy, drawing more blood. Others went for Cassie. She had a slash on her cheek and a cut down her calf and hip. Percy leaped from one head... to another... to another and... got hung up by one of the fangs. It ripped through his pant leg as he dangled helplessly, using his sword to keep the other heads at bay.

The Hydra-head flipped Percy up into its mouth and the beast bit down. Cassie screamed out a strangled, "PERCY!" with tears welled up in her eyes. Percy extended his shield. The fangs struck down on the shield, locking the creature's mouth open, saving him. Cassie let out a huge sigh of relief and kept fighting the head that snapped at her. Percy's shirt caught on the hydra's fangs, though, ruining his moment of safety. He saw Cassie struggling and shouted, "Cassie, run, get out of here!"

Cassie looked at him like he was the one who was crazy, "What! Bullshit, I'm staying!"

Annabeth fired more arrows at the heads, annoying them and distracting them. Percy tried to break free as he shouted, "Just go! Take everyone and go!"

"NO!" Cassie finalized.

Percy sighed, he couldn't get free. Luke's shield started to bend... about to snap. The hydra fangs were only inches from Percy's midsection, about to bite into him.

Cassie panicked and looked around for anything that would help. She spotted Percy's backpack with an idea.

Percy used all of his strength to hold open the Hydra mouth, but it was too strong. Cassie was about to go for the backpack when a head snapped at her. It bit into her arm, making her scream. She fought it off and shouted to Grover, "Grover! Percy's backpack!"

The hydra's mouth started to close onto Percy, its teeth inches from penetrating his body...

"GUYS!" Grover shouted, "DON'T LOOK BACK!" He stood behind them and unwrapped the Medusa head. He extended it forward, towards the Hydra... Grover extended the head and ripped the sun glasses off the eyes, facing the Hydra. Hydra's eyes locked with Medusa's.

The Hydra slowly turned to stone as Annabeth's final arrows bounced off it's body. Percy stopped struggling, panting loudly. He knocked out some of the hydra's stone teeth, to free himself from the beast's mouth. He grabbed Luke's bent shield and leaped off the stone Hydra neck. He slid down to the ground.

Grover replaced the glasses on Medusa's eyes and placed the head back into the backpack, looking at Annabeth, "You were right. She did come in handy."

Bernie raced over to them, "Is everyone alright?"

Grover looked around, "Not quite." Bernie followed his gaze, as did Percy, "CASSIE!"

It seemed that the Hydra head that bit into Cassie's arm had not relinquished it's hold before being turned into stone. The stone teeth were embedded in her forearm, trapping her. Her face was full of pain and anguish as tears streamed down her face and she whimpered. Percy raced over to her, Bernie and Grover behind him, and put his hands on her face making her look at him, "It's alright, we're gonna get you out of this."

"How?" Annabeth scoffed. Bernie glared at her before searching through the backpack for anything to happen. Grover brought out a sword and started to smash into the stone mouth. Cassie cried out as the smashing jolted her arm. Percy shouted, "Stop. Stop. Stop." Grover froze. Percy stated, "You can't break through it like that without hurting her."

"Percy..." Grover started slowly, "We have to get her out somehow."

"It's okay, Percy," Cassie said quietly, "I can handle it."

Percy looked into her eyes, "Let's just think about this for a minute."

Bernie had tears in her eyes at her sister's pain, "What are we supposed to do? Cut her arm off?"

Cassie froze and mumbled something like, "Maybe..." Percy looked sharply at her, "No... No! Bernie was just joking. We're not going to cut your arm off!"

"Got any better ideas, Seaweed-Brain?" Annabeth shot.

Percy turned to her, "Excuse me but cutting her arm off just isn't an option. She'd bleed to death! No, we'll figure something else out!"

"Like what, Percy?" Cassie asked quietly. Percy looked at her with no ideas coming to him, at a loss of what to do. Cassie looked to be in so much pain. He reached over and wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead as she sniffled.

_Carve the teeth_, a voice, faint, sounded in the back of Bernie's mind. She got startled in shock at the sudden intrusion and looked around to see if Annabeth or Cassie had spoken. But Cassie was still sharing a moment with Percy and Annabeth was glaring at the couple. Grover was assessing the stone problem. None of them seemed to have heard anything.

_Carve the teeth out_, the voice said again, _Carve them carefully out of the creature's mouth and then pull them out of Cassiopeia's arm._

"Hey guys," Bernie started. They all looked at her. "What if we just cut the teeth out. Without hurting her. And pull them out of her arm. We have ambrosia to help heal her."

Annabeth scoffed at the idea. Percy looked skeptical. Cassie looked willing to try anything and said, "Do it," to Grover.

"What!" Grover and Percy exclaimed in unison. Bernie looked insulted and Annabeth looked just as shocked that Cassie would consider that idea. Cassie looked at Percy, "I don't see anyone else coming up with any better ideas than amputating my arm with no medical mumbo gumbo to assist."

Percy still looked skeptical just slowly nodded to Grover. He held her good hand with his right one and held her head to his chest with his left one, making her look away. Bernie got some ambrosia out and ready as Grover held his sword up.

Cassie felt painful tugging on her arm as she squeezed her eyes shut. She let out pain filled whimpers, making Percy's hold on her tighten. He whispered, "I'm so sorry I got you into this."

Cassie wanted to lift her head but she couldn't risk catching a glance at her arm. Instead she just answered, "I wanted in this. I would have followed you anyway. I'm stubborn like that." She tried to lighten the mood. Percy chuckled gratefully, "Yes, you are."

"Okay," Grover's voice sounded. Percy and Cassie looked back to see Grover struggling to hold up her arm with two giant stone teeth embedded into her forearm. Cassie cringed as Percy held her head back to him and nodded mutely for Grover to take them out.

Grover looked over at Bernie, "Baby, I need someone to take the teeth out while I hold her arm up..." Bernie looked alarmed, she couldn't do that. She couldn't cause her sister pain. _It's okay, Bernice._ The voice sounded again, calming Bernie. _Cassiopeia is strong. And so are you._

Bernie nodded confidently and reached over to the top tooth. She had Annabeth get on the other side to help lift it. Percy held Cassie tightly to him and Grover held her arm as the girls lifted the tooth. Cassie shrieked in earth shattering pain as her body jolted in Percy's hold. Bernie had tears falling down her face at her sister's pain. Annabeth cringed at the noise Cassie was making and Percy looked close to tears.

Cassie felt the other tooth sliding out of her arm and jerked in Percy's arms. It was excruciating and slow and the worst thing she ever endured. Percy stroked her hair and whispered to her, "It's okay. It's almost over... I'm so sorry."

When the last tooth was out, Bernie shoved the Ambrosia down Cassie's throat. Percy held her up as she gulped down the golden drink. Her wounds started to heal and she looked to be in less pain. She took the Ambrosia from her lips and laid her head on Percy's shoulder quietly. He looked down at her concerned and started to walk her towards the doors where the others were going.

Bernie turned and hugged Cassie tightly, taking her out of Percy's arms. "Thank gods you're alright!" Cassie gave a short laugh, "It takes more than eleven Hydra heads to take me out." Bernie didn't find that as funny as she shook her head. Grover moved in after Bernie let go of her. He then placed her back in Percy's arms, who took her back readily.

Cassie fingered the fourth pearl she'd placed on her necklace, "Two down, one to go."

Annabeth is already walking for the exit when she says, "Let's get back to the truck..."

They all hurriedly exited behind her. They ran for the truck when they're interrupted by a sound.

"Raise your hands. Above your heads." A police captain demanded.

They all turned to see three police cars surrounding them. Cops had their guns aimed at them. Bernie, Grover, Annabeth and Percy raised their hands up in the air. Cassie tried but when she moved her arm pain shot up her nerves and it fell back down.

"Hands in the air, girl. Now!" The captain urged.

"I can't!" Cassie cried, "... I'm hurt..."

The police seemed to falter until the captain called out, "Are you being held against your will? Did they hurt you?"

"What?" Cassie shouted, "No! Some..._one_ attacked us all!" Suddenly there was a faint, distant sound of a powerful engine. It grew louder... louder... until a black Humvee barreled through the crowd and smashed through the police cars, and skidded to a stop in front of the kids. The license plate read; "WARMNGER".

The cops opened fire. The driver rolled down his window. He was dressed in leather, adorned with military medals from various eras. His face was angular, hard, with a strong jaw. His head was shaved and he wore a soul patch. He lowered his aviator sunglasses, grinning at Percy, "Your ride's here."

"Ares?" Questioned Annabeth.

"The God of War?" Percy exclaimed. He noticed Cassie becoming faint at his side and quickly took her back in his arms. As bullets flew around them, Grover shouted, "I think we should get in!"

The kids jumped in as Ares threw it into gear, letting out a war woop and drove straight at the police line. They continued to fire on the Humvee. Bullets bounced off the windows. Ares plowed right through their barricade, and out of the park. Police cars chased after them.

Ares cackled wildly, loving the chase. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Saving your ass." Ares drawled. Cassie giggled at his humor, "I like him." Ares grinned and Percy looked weary.

Police cars continued their pursuit as Ares took corners so fast that the Humvee tipped on two wheels. The kids freaked, scared. Grover wailed, "We're all gonna die!"

"Casualties of war," Ares stated. Police cars came at the Humvee from all sides. Ares smirked, "Time to go stealth." He flicked a dashboard switch. The Humvee disappeared in the midst of the chase. It was now a shimmering shape, camouflaged from the human eye. The Humvee drove off into the night, free.

**So there it is! Hope you liked it and REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER. Love ya guys!**

**RegalGirl94 XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner with Ares

**Here's Ares! Here's chapter 8**

They pulled into Chuck's, a fifties style diner. "Anybody hungry?" Ares drawled, "We got a long drive ahead of us." They all stepped out of the Humvee.

"They're gonna be looking for this car," Annabeth noticed, "It's kinda... unique..."

Ares clicked the auto-lock on his key-chain. The Humvee transformed into a 1970's blue VW Hippie Van. "Not anymore," he chuckled.

In the modest, family diner, the Turtles "Happy Together" played from the jukebox. As Ares passed the jukebox, the 45 record scratched and the song changed to Van Halen's "Runnin with the Devil".

Ares strutted down the restaurant aisle with the kids behind him. Ares walked by each booth, his presence evoking calamity and tension. People started arguing, babies cried. Ares sat in a booth at the back of the place. The kids sat around. Annabeth and Bernie sat beside Ares, while Cassie, Percy and Grover sat across from them. With sudden tension in the air, the kids got fidgety, uncomfortable. The waitress delivered the menus. Ares grinned, "Thank you, ma'am. No menus. Six cheeseburgers. Rare."

Annabeth cut in, "I'm a vegetar-"

Ares pounded his fist on the table, "_Six_ cheeseburgers. _Rare_!"

Cassie glared, "Shut up! We can order for ourselves," She turned to the waitress, "We'll have two salads, one veggie burger, two cheeseburgers _medium well_... and _one_ cheeseburger. _Rare_."

The waitress nodded and walked away. "Smart mouth, daughter of Aphrodite," Ares drawled.

Cassie smirked, "I was under the impression you liked... Aphrodite. Hmm?"

Ares stuttered for a moment when Annabeth cut in, "Why are you really here, Ares?"

Ares turned to her, "Chiron sent me."

"Why?"

"To bring you to Olympus." He answered.

"We'll get there," Percy cut in, "We got time."

"Not much," Ares rebutted, "You checked out the weather recently?"

They looked out the window. The sky above was filled with swiftly moving black clouds, ominous, and threatening. "Every day it gets worse. That means Zeus and Poseidon are gearing' up for battle. Summer solstice is only _ten days_ from now. And if the bolt isn't returned to Zeus by then... It's war."

"And here, I thought you liked war..." Cassie drawled like Ares. He glared at her, "Not among the big three. Everyone will have to choose sides. Fight their family. It's not what I have in mind when I want chaos."

"So we're supposed to abandon Percy's mom..." Cassie trailed off, "Because your Daddy had a short temper and a small brain? I don't think so."

"I'm getting my mom first," Percy finalized.

"Kinda' selfish kid..." Ares turned to him, "Putting your personal feelings over the fate of civilization..."

"It's the Gods mess, let them clean it up..." Bernie answered. Everyone turned to her in shock. That kind of comment was expected from Cassie. She, herself, looked shocked but she just went with it, "They never help us out when we're _dying_ down here because of _their_ wars. Why should we _kids_ be expected to pick up after _them_?"

Trying to avoid anything big Percy said, "Once Zeus finds out I'm not the Lightning Thief, word will spread fast. Then Hades will kill my Mother."

"True..." Ares trailed off.

"So I need to save her first, then convince Zeus of my innocence." Percy concluded.

"Unfortunately, you don't have much choice in the matter. You're my prisoner now." Ares revealed. The waitress arrived with the food. Ares grabbed his and examined the beef. "I said RARE!" He snapped. He shoved his plate into her stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of her. Scare, she nodded, "I'll... get... another... one."

The other customers stared openly. Ares turned and glared at them, "_What are you looking at! Get back to stuffing' your faces before I bash 'em in!_" The patrons did as they were told. Ares looked back to Percy, grinning, as if nothing happened, and spoke calmly.

"So if you aren't the Lightning Thief... Who is?"

"Hades?" Grover guessed.

"No way," Ares shot down. Cassie shook her head, "Hades wouldn't take Percy's mother prisoner and demand the bolt if he already has it. He really does want it. He'd have a one up on his brothers. And he can get revenge."

"Very strategic," Ares... complemented, "Are you sure you're not _my_ daughter?"

"Yes... I have better hair..." Cassie answered.

"If Hades possesses the bolt and the son of Poseidon, he'd have all the power and leverage he needs to take over Olympus. I'll bet he's using Percy's mom to lure him into a trap." Grover said.

"Hades isn't that bright. No..." Ares thought out loud, "whoever took the bolt would be much more clever.. someone who would want to start a war of the Gods..."

"But who?" Annabeth asked.

"Someone real clever.. a master strategist," he turned to Annabeth, "Like Athena."

"My mom?" Annabeth asked.

Everyone turned to her. She looked back at them, "You think my mom is the thief!"

"Mother, daughter, all the same," Ares drawled, "Maybe the real question is.. why are you here? Grover is Percy's protector. The girls are in love with them both. But why did you come along? To keep an eye on these two? To get rid of all the loose ends?..."

"My mother doesn't start wars." Annabeth answered passionate, and furious.

"First time for everything." The burly, bad ass, muscular owner, Chuck, covered with tattoos, wearing a stained apron, dropped the new burger plate in front of Ares. He leaned into Ares' face, "Next time you yell at my waitress and berate my customers, you're gonna be wearin' your food. Got that, Rambo?"

Ares smirked, calm, "You're right. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Then... WHACK! WHACK! In two quick punches, Ares sent Chuck falling to the floor, bleeding and writhing in pain. Ares unfold some bills and dropped them on the table. He grabbed his burger and headed for the door, shoving the kids ahead.

In the van Ares drove. Percy slumped forward, near tears. All of his hope... gone. Cassie looked at him and took his head in her hands. He looked at her, lost. She whispered, "I'll take care of him. We'll get your mom. I promise." She gave him a chaste kiss.

She leaned forward to Ares, "Ares..."

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Did you ever stop and think about a war between the Gods?... It would be spectacular... The ultimate battle..."

Ares pondered the idea, "Yeah..."

Cassie smirked, "Haven't you been waiting _years_ for something like this?"

Ares thought about it and nodded, "Centuries."

"Exactly," Cassie claimed 'excitedly', "And look at us? Have you ever seen such a more pathetic bunch?"

Ares glanced in the rear view mirror. Cassie continued, "Do we really look like we can defeat Hades? I'm betting that we get killed on out little suicide mission. I'm betting we never even make it to Olympus, that Zeus never gets his bolt. And you know what that means..."

"War," Ares concluded. His eyebrow quirked, "Are you _sure_ you're not my daughter?"

Cassie ignored this, "But if you take us to Olympus... well... there won't be any war. Only..." she trailed off.

Ares sighed sadly, "Peace." His eyes glazed over.

Later that night on the railroad tracks, Ares' van pulled up to the side of the tracks, on a deserted country road. The back door slid open. The kids got out. Ares rolled down his window, "I'll tell Chiron I couldn't find you." Percy nodded, exchanging a hopeful look with Grover.

"I'd wish you good luck... But your survival ain't exactly in my best interest..." Ares closed his window and drove off. The van vanished in a ball of light and sonic boom. Grover watched, "Sweet guy."

Percy took Cassie into his arms. She wrapped hers around his waist and he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "Thank you so much, Cassie." She pulled away slightly and said, "I told you that I'd help you find your mom." Percy smiled and brought his lips to hers. They kissed passionately until Grover cleared his throat.

"Okay. Which way to the next pearl?"

Percy opened the map, the third location glowed; LAS VEGAS, NEVADA. LOTUS LAND CASINO.

**So don't forget to review for a new chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love on a Train

**Now remember the deal; one chapter for ONE review. It's not that hard. **

**This has to be my favorite chapter.**

**Here's chapter 9.**

In the distance, they heard a train whistle. Percy took off along the railroad tracks, the others following, "We got ten days to save my mom. And the world! C'mon!"

They hurried along the tracks. A train pulling box cars rolled toward them. Percy checked the map with his flashlight, "This one's headed West." He started running towards it. They all ran alongside the train. Percy leaped into one of the box cars, reached out and pulled Cassie in. She and Percy pulled Grover in who pulled Bernie who pulled Annabeth in.

When they were all inside Cassie was starring at something, "We got company." There were inside of a car filled with farm animals...

Later that night, a small fire burned in the middle of the box car. The kids surrounded it with the animals surrounding them. Annabeth glared at Grover, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Grover questioned.

"Like that," Annabeth snapped.

"You're being paranoid," Grover patronized.

"I know what you're thinking."

"No..." Grover tried futilely, "Maybe... Okay. Crossed my mind. For a second."

Percy – with his arm wrapped around Cassie's shoulder – asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Annabeth answered angrily without looking at him, "Grover thinks my mom is the Lightning Thief."

"No. Not totally," Grover defended, tightening his hold on Bernie, "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised. She does hate Percy's Dad. And with a little help from you – or anyone – she could cause Poseidon great pain... by hurting his son."

Annabeth grew furious, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt Percy."

"You almost killed him back at camp," Bernie pointed out.

"That was before..." Annabeth trailed off, upset.

"Before what?" Cassie questioned, suspicious.

"Before I-" Annabeth didn't answer. She glanced at Percy and hurried to the side of the train car, slid open the door and climbed up the ladder onto the roof. Percy looked annoyed. Cassie looked angry but she sighed and said, "Follow her."

Percy looked at her confused, "What?"

Cassie sighed again, this time sadly, "Follow her." Percy sighed and shrugged, walking slowly outside to climb up onto the boxcar roof.

Annabeth sat on the moving train, looking up at the clear night sky, filled with bright stars. She was crying. Percy walked up and sat beside her, "Hey."

She paused, turned to him. He wiped a tear from her cheek. She closed her eyes, "Grover's right. I really didn't like you at first. I was a little jealous... competitive... But that's different now..."

Percy – going on what his mom does with him when he'd down – put his arm around her shoulder. Annabeth sighed, "The last few days have been the most exciting time of my life... and it's..." She looked at him tenderly, "all because of you." She stared at him for a moment. She leaned forward quickly and kissed him right on the lips, her hand cupping the back of his head.

Down in the boxcar, Grover sat across from Cassie. Bernie had fallen asleep in his lap. Cassie had one lone tear falling down her cheek. It glimmered and glowed in the fire's light. Grover sighed, "There's nothing... between them, Cassie."

Cassie didn't look away from the fire, "They've been up there a while. I wouldn't blame him."

"Well I would," Grover muttered, "But he's not up there hooking up with Annabeth."

"If he wants her... he can have her..." Cassie sighed resigned, "I can't stand in his way."

"Cassie," Grover sighed. Truth was, he didn't know what was taking those two up there so long. He'd probably have to kill Percy. Even though Percy was his best friend, he'd known Cassie way longer and she was like a sister to him. "He wants you." Grover hoped he wasn't proved wrong. "Goodnight..."

Percy was shell-shocked that Annabeth kissed him – and was still kissing him – to pull away. Soon he gathered his wits about him and pushed Annabeth away gently by his shoulders, "Annabeth..."

Her brows knit together, "What's wrong?"

Percy sighed, "I don't... like you... that way."

Annabeth looked angry, confused and hurt, "Why? Why not? I'm pretty, powerful, smart. What else do you need?"

"I need..." Percy trailed off... thinking of what else he would need. Then, the answer seemed so simple. Like it had been there all along but he had been too distracted to see. Yet, he always knew. "... Cassie..." Percy smiled on the inside, elated, to have stated it out loud, "I need Cassie... I..." The word just jumped out at him, it was so obvious, "I... love her. I love her."

Annabeth grew more angry and hurt, "Why? What does she have that I don't! I'm a better fighter, I'm older, I-" She paused, "I'm a real demigod!"

Percy jerked away from her, now angry himself, "Don't you dare imply that Cassie isn't a real demigod! She's been more of a true hero that I've seen than any one of you! I love Cassie, Annabeth, not you. I'm sorry if you don't like that but there's nothing you can do to change it. Now I'm going to sleep. You can stay up her all night or join us or even just go back to camp. I don't care." Percy didn't mean that he didn't care what she did. He did. He didn't want her in danger. But what she said about Cassie bent him out of shape and he wouldn't stand for someone slandering her like that.

He got up and climbed back down the ladder and into the boxcar. He looked around and saw that everyone was asleep. Grover slept with Bernie curled into his side. Cassie was curled into a lone ball by the fire. He could see her face from where he stood. The firelight flickering on her face made her glow like a real goddess. She looked so at peace. But Percy didn't miss the reflection of a tear trail on her cheek. A stab of guilt consumed him, knowing he kissed Annabeth – well she kissed him, but the specifics didn't matter. He had to tell her. He also had to tell her that he loved her. Even if it was too soon.

He laid down behind Cassie and wrapped his arm around her waist. Automatically, in her sleep, she turned and wrapped her hurt arm around him. She dug her face into his chest like a pillow.

In the morning, the train pulled into an old, ancient train station, alone in the middle of the desert. There was nothing around for miles in the dry barren land and rocky plateaus. The train came to a full stop.

Percy and Cassie were still wrapped up in each others arms. Annabeth slept alone. Grover and Bernie were awake and standing. Grover smiled, seeing Percy with Cassie and not Annabeth. Everything was fine. He walked over and smacked Percy on the head, waking him up, "Hey! End of the line!"

Percy woke Cassie up. Bernie woke Annabeth and they all jumped off the train car after picking up their backpacks. "How far to Las Vegas?" asked Percy.

Grover checked the map, "A long way."

"We can hitchhike," Annabeth said. Percy looked to the edge of the platform. A sheriff's car was parked there. So he said, "Roads aren't safe."

Bernie sighed, "What are we supposed to do?" Percy slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed the shield. He took off across the bleak desert terrain. Grover looked incredulous, "You're gonna walk all the way to Vegas!"

Percy ignored him and kept walking. Slowly they began to follow him. Cassie caught up with Percy and grabbed his arm, "Percy." He turned to her and said, "What?"

Cassie gestured over to a makeshift parking lot and saw three cars, "I've got a better idea."

Later, the were on the road, headed to Vegas. Cassie had nicked the keys off some sleeping guy's belt and volunteered to drive, claiming that everyone else was too tired. Cassie drove silently, Percy in the passenger's seat. Annabeth, Bernie and Grover were all asleep in the back seat.

Cassie sighed, "What happened?"

Percy looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Percy," Cassie whispered, "Don't act like nothing went on, on that roof. You've been quiet and snappish since we woke up this morning."

Percy went quiet. He knew he had to tell her. And technically he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't kiss Annabeth back. He pushed her away. But he still felt guilty.

Cassie began to get upset and impatient, "I'm not stupid, Percy. And I'm Aphrodite's daughter despite what anybody else thinks." Another tear fell down her face but she wiped it away before Percy noticed. "I... know something happened between you and Annabeth on the roof. I don't know what exactly but I know I won't like it. I just hoped you'd be honest with me."

Percy's mouth had gone dry. He was hurting her. When he didn't do anything. But he was hiding it from her. "Annabeth kissed me."

Cassie quickly closed her eyes in despair but opened them just as quickly to keep an eye on the road. Percy demanded, "Pull over."

Cassie looked confused and refused so Percy said with more force, "Pull. Over. Cassie."

Cassie slid the car over to the side of the dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Crickets echoed in the bright sky. Cassie still stared ahead, "Do you want her?"

"What?" Percy whispered incredulously.

"Do you want her?" Cassie repeated, "I'm a big girl, Percy. If you want her, have her. You don't have to spare me."

"Cassie," Percy sighed. She took it the wrong way – like he was trying to break it gently to her – and looked the opposite direction. But Percy grabbed her face and made her looked at him. She cast her eyes downward. Percy stroked her cheek, "I don't want Annabeth." This made her look at him, in his eyes, as he finished, "I want you. Only you."

"But..." Cassie whispered, "You kissed her..."

"I didn't kiss her. _She_ kissed _me_. I didn't kiss her back. Cassie I..." _Okay_, Percy thought, _it's now or __never, be a man_, "I _love_ you, Cassiopeia. Not her. Not anybody else. _Just_ you."

Cassie looked into his eyes, tears falling, "You mean it?"

Percy nodded without hesitation, "Yes, I love you, Cassie. I know its early and I'm young or whatever but I've never felt this way before."

Cassie laughed in her tears with happiness and raced forward to smash her lips to his with unadulterated passion. Percy smiled into the kiss as their lips moved together. He could taste her salty tears but he could care less. He held her head to his with his hands as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They slowly pulled away, Percy planting one last kiss on her lips before sitting back in his seat. Cassie wiped her eyes and resumed driving. They had been driving in silence for three minutes when she whispered, "I love you too." Percy smiled softly, taking her right hand in his as they kept driving.

It was sunset when Annabeth woke up. She saw Percy and Cassie's hand entwined between the front seats. With jealousy rising inside her, she 'casually' put her foot on the arm rest between them, making their hands separate. Cassie rolled her eyes at the childish move but said nothing. Percy just ignored it, he told Annabeth he loved Cassie.

Soon they were all up and looking over the glittering lights of Las Vegas. Percy sighed, "Las Vegas. Last stop before hell." As Cassie kept driving, dark ominous storm clouds churned in the distance, moving westward.

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Lotus Casino

**Here's chapter 10!**

They rode along the Vegas strip. Up ahead, was Lotus Land, a glittering, glamorous, million-watt casino. It was designed as a huge neon flower, the petal lighting up and blinking. Cassie parked in the front and they all made their way to the entrance. Countless Lotus Land valets descended upon them.

"Welcome to Lotus Land." He took the car to park as the kids entered.

It was unlike any casino ever seen; a teenage paradise. In addition to the regular slots and casino games, there were hundreds of video games, everything from classic pac-man to dance-dance revolution. The place was filled with kids and teenagers. No parents or adults – save for employees. There's something odd about the kids... They were dressed in clothes and hairstyles from every decade, spanning the fifties through the nineties. But they still walked through the casino.

"Where would you hide a green pearl?" Percy asked just before an eager, too friendly bellhop rushed up to them. "Welcome to Lotus Land. Hope you've had a pleasant journey. Here's your room key."

But Percy pushed his hand away, "We're not staying. Just passing through."

The bellhop instead pushed the keys into Cassie's hand, his hand closing over hers and staying there, "It's complimentary. Room 4001. Take the elevator to the top." Cassie shook her head uncomfortably, "No, really-"

The persistent bellhop handed them each a green plastic card, "Your complimentary Lotus-Cash cards. Good for everything in the hotel and casino. Your expense accounts are unlimited and you _never_ have to pay us back." With that he scurried away. They all exchanged puzzled glances. Percy looked at the room key in Cassie's hand, annoyed, "Think the guy could take a hint-"

A club waitress approached them, holding a tray of lotus flowers, "Flowers?" Percy took one and sniffed it. The waitress giggled, "They're edible." Slowly everyone took a bite of their flower. Overcome by the taste, Grover took a handful and shoved them in his mouth, and chewed, "Delicious."

In room 4001 later that night, the kids entered a palatial suite. It had three separate bedrooms, a bar stocked with candy, soda, and chips. A huge plasma TV, sunken lounge area filled with pillows and beanbag chairs, a huge indoor swimming pool. Cassie whistled, impressed. They all immediately started checking out the suite. Grover hit the bar, opening the refrigerator. It was filled with food, the inside appearing to go on for eternity.

Percy smiled at Cassie who blushed under his gaze, "What are you staring at?"

"You," Percy answered simply. He took her hand into his gently and started walking backwards to the bedroom. Cassie blushed deeply and followed...

Annabeth opened the closet of a different room. It was filled with the latest designer dresses and shoes. A young girl's dream. Annabeth was amazed and took out a dress, holding it against her body. "They're all my size."

Percy stood bare chested in front of another closet. It was filled with a variety of clothes, all his size; suits, jeans t-shirts, nikes... And a different closet filled with clothes for Cassie, who was changing into a purple and black cocktail dress with a tight bodice and whirly skirt. Percy threw on a blue-green shirt and smiled at her, pulling her in for a kiss.

Just then Annabeth, Grover and Bernice ran in. Annabeth grinned, "Let's go out tonight... have some fun."

Percy sighed, "Wish we could. But we're on a time-sensitive mission. Remember?"

Annabeth stuttered, "We are?... What mission?..."

Percy paused, having to think about it... he couldn't recall, "Good question. I can't remember. Grover, why are we here?"

The goat-man in question got a confused look on his face, "I don't know..." He shrugged, "To have fun?"

"Right," Percy said slowly then became excited, "Have fun. That's it. Okay. Let's have some fun."

Elsewhere, a disco ball spun, colored lights flashed. Dance music played. Dry ice mist covered the floor. The group enter looking stylish. Grover ditched the crutches and came in with his leather jacket and a red shirt with a black hat over his sunglasses covered eyes. Bernie wore a flowy blue blouse ad tight fitting skinny jeans. Annabeth wore a white toga-like dress low-cut and to her knees. Percy had changed into a smart-looking tuxedo with his arm around Cassie.

Percy looked at Cassie, "C'mon." He took her on the dance floor, immediately moving together to the beat. They look deep into each others eyes, in love, and they kiss. Cassie pulled away and said, "Let's stay here forever. Just you and me."

Percy smiled, "Why not?" He kissed her again. They broke off when they heard applauding. They looked up and saw Grover break dancing. They laughed, seeing Bernie cheering him on. They looked at each other and shared another deep kiss.

After Grover trotted over to Bernie. She smiled at him, clapping and cheering. Grover took her into his arms and kissed her. Cheers and cat-calls sounded as Grover dipped her. Bernie laughed when he pulled away and spun her around. "YES!" She shouted. Grover stopped spinning her and set her down on the floor.

"...What?" Grover asked. Bernie smiled at him and said much quieter, "Yes... I'll marry you."

"...Really?"

Bernie laughed and nodded, "Yes, Grover. I will marry you."

Grover gave a excited yell and proceeded to lift her up and spin her around again.

At one point Percy and Cassie passed a seventies kid playing a vintage pinball machine. Percy accidentally bumped the kid who yelled, "Hey! You just cost me the high score!"

Percy turned, "Sorry. My bad."

"Your what?" The kid asked incredulous.

Percy examined the kid, who was wearing striped bell-bottoms, a pristine star wars t-shirt and a bushy seventies fro. "How long have you been here?"

"Couple weeks. Groovy place." The kid answered.

"Groovy?..." Percy repeated shocked, "What year is it?"

The kid pauses a bit, having to think for a moment, "1977."

Percy is stunned, worried... He rubs his temples, hearing a deep voice inside his head... _Percy... Wake up... Focus, focus..._

Percy took Cassie's hand and walked over to a mullet-haired eighties kid, wearing parachute pants and a red and black leather jacket. The kid was playing Donkey Kong. "Excuse me. What year is it!"

The kid ignored him, distracted, "Check out my most excellent score."

Intense, Percy grabbed the kid by the collar, "What year!"

"Percy..." Cassie warned, confused, as if she were trying to remember something. _Cassiopeia... Listen to Percy... Get out..._

"Relax dude..." The kid said scared, "It's 1985, not the end of the world." Percy froze, looking around at all of the kids. Every single one of them was stuck at a specific time, in the past. A voice in Percy's head echoed... _Percy... You need to get outside..._

Percy mumbled to himself, "Something... isn't…. right..." Cassie looked at him like he was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

Percy shook his head, like he was coming out of a trance. He turned, standing beside a super size roulette wheel. He noticed something. The ball in the wheel, was... _the last green pearl_.

Percy stared at the pearl, trying to figure out why it means so much to him. Cassie stared at it too, it looked just like the pearls she came in wearing around her neck. She reached up to finger said necklace as a feminine voice sounded in her head. _Cassiopeia... You know something is wrong... Wake up... Wake up... Get out..._

The ancient croupier gave Percy a menacing, suspicious look, "Enjoying your stay?"

Cassie – knowing Percy would somehow make it worse – jumped in, "Oh... It's just excellent. I could do this all day. Or just..." Cassie pecked Percy on the cheek, "Forever." She giggled her Cassie-giggle and starting backing them away. But the croupier grabbed her arm.

Percy shoved him off, grabbed Cassie and started walking away quickly as the croupier spoke into his ear-mic, "Percy Jackson and Cassiopeia Olympia are _awake_."

Percy looked at Cassie, "Go upstairs. I'll meet you there."

Cassie looked incredulous, "What? No, I'm staying wi-"

"Please," Percy interrupted, "Just _do_ _it_." Cassie nodded and hurried off.

Percy turned and saw a group of Lotus Eaters heading towards him. He ran off, pushing his way through the crowd. He leaped across the gambling tables and made it to the Roulette wheel and snatched the green pearl. He ran to the glass elevator, the Lotus Eaters in a hot pursuit. Percy got it just before the doors closed.

Later in their suite Percy barged in. He saw Grover on top of Bernie on the giant plush white couch. Grover scrambled off of her as she fixed her top. Annabeth was in the kitchen, drinking a beer. Cassie sauntered out of their bedroom, now dressed in a v-neck purple short sleeve shirt and dark blue flare jeans.

Percy was tense, urgent, "We have to go! Now!"

"Chill," Grover called, "We'll go tomorrow."

"Or the next day," Annabeth chimed. Bernie came up behind Grover and started nibbling on his ear, making him groan.

Percy grabbed Annabeth, Grover and Bernie and pushed them all into the room's swimming pool. The popped out of the water, shocked, awake and angry. Cassie was laughing her ass off, grateful that she was already awake.

"Hey!" Grover yelled, "Why'd you do that!"

"You both need to _wake up_!" Percy answered, "You're in some kind of trance... I was too... So was Cassie... Now listen to me. _Focus_. We're _trapped_. In the Land of Lotus Eaters."

"Trapped?" asked Bernie, "But we just got here last night..."

Annabeth pulled herself out of the pool, "Lotus Eaters... Right... a cult that lives off of the Lotus flower. When you eat a flower, it induces the appearance of eternal youth and forgetfulness... makes you lose you desire to ever leave..."

Percy nodded, "And we gotta' leave now. Or we'll be stuck here forever." They hurriedly packed up their gear. Percy gathered stuff, shoving it in his backpack. He grabbed his pen and shield and led the others to the exit.

The all raced across the floor. Lotus Eaters swarmed after them. Percy clicked his pen, activating Riptide. He started hacking his way through the Lotus Eaters. A young man in fifties clothes was hit with the sword. He suddenly aged, turning to a withered old man before dropping to the floor.

Grover saw a new Lotus Elan Convertible on a rotating platform with a sign reading; "ONE LUCKY WINNER DRIVES ME HOME." "Wheels."

They raced to the car, jumped up onto the platform. Percy fended off the Lotus Eaters while Grover hot wired the car. It roared to life as Annabeth, Percy and Cassie fell into the back and Bernie sat in the front practically on Grover's lap. The car sailed off the platform, through the casino, and crashed through the front door. The car flew through the entrance and drove off into the night.

Several young Lotus Eaters ran outside. The moment they left the casino, their bodies aged several years. They watched the car race away. The Lotus Eaters turned and went back inside. As they pass back through the casino entrance, their bodies returned to their youthful state.

The sky was covered with dark, churning storm clouds. The wind blew fiercely, scattering debris. The Lotus Elan sped along the middle of the Vegas Strip. Grover weaved in and out of traffic, trying to see as Annabeth grabbed the newspaper that flew onto the windshield, "It's June 20th."

Percy grabbed the paper and looked at it, "We were in there a _week_!"

"It felt like a day..." Bernie muttered. Grover stroked her hand, awkwardly, remembering that Bernie had agreed to marry him, but only under the impression of the Lotus Flowers.

Cassie whispered, "Oh my Gods... June 20th... that means that tomorrow is the Summer Solstice."

"Actually," Annabeth answered, "Midnight tonight."

"So how do we get to Hades?" Grover asked.

Percy opened the map, revealing the glowing location of Hades; LOS ANGELES. Beside was a sketch of the Hollywood sign. Grover slammed his foot on the gas.

Later that day they found themselves in bumper-to-bumper traffic in downtown L.A. They were all nervous and worried, listening to the radio, "Scientists are baffled by what now appears to be a single storm cloud that has expanded to cover the entire United States. Hurricanes are building in the gulf, savage waves along the country's coast lines are endangering levees..."

Annabeth cast a look to the sky, "Zeus and Poseidon... Preparing for battle..."

The radio continued, "In other news, wanted kidnapper and suspected terrorist, 17 year old Percy Jackson is still at large... Recent sitings in Nashville revealed that he has also taken a young girl with brown hair and eyes, believed to have been his girlfriend, hostage as well and has broken her arm. He is believed to be armed and dangerous."

Grover shut off the radio. Cassie sighed and looked at Percy, who had a rather guilty look on his face. He still blamed herself for getting hurt by the Hydra. Cassie kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, making him look at her, "Percy..."

He paused, trouble deep inside him with an expression of doubt and weakness in his face, "Look guys..." He looked at everyone else, "Maybe it's time... time to stop."

"What?" Cassie asked shocked.

Percy sighed, "Ares was right. Maybe I am being selfish. I mean... we've got less than twelve hours to stop the war. We should go straight to Olympus."

"Percy..." Cassie trailed off, "What about your mom?"

Percy sighed defeated, "We've done everything we can..."

"Stop thinking like a mortal," Annabeth snapped.

She was ignored when Cassie brought Percy's face to hers, "Percy... We didn't come all this way to quit. We can do this. We _will_ do this. We'll save your mom _and_ save the world all the while showing Zeus what a whining little brat he is... Bonus," Percy chuckled at that, "Don't go doubting yourself now. You are a powerful demigod. And it's time to start acting like one."

Percy nodded. Grover checked the map, "We're almost there. There's our exit."


	11. Chapter 11: The Underworld

**Here's chapter 11**

Later they parked under the famous Hollywood sign. They were quick to get out of the car and start running up the stairs, toward the sign. Percy stared at the sign, the letters began to re-arrange themselves. The "YWOOD" section of the sign faded away. The "O" morphed into an "E". The sign now red "HELL".

They hurriedly climbed to an area directly below the sign. Looking around cautiously, they assessed the lower half of the "H" where a section of colorful graffiti and a mixture of street and gang symbols were painted. Percy looked at it more closely, seeing actual Greek letters. As he stared at them, they took the shape of the phrase, "_Abandon all hope, ye who enter here_."

Percy reached out and gently touched the "H" surface. There was a loud creaking sound as the "H" spun, like a revolving door, sending Percy, Cassie, Grover, Bernie and Annabeth inside the sign. The revolving "H" stopped, leaving them in a cramped, dark room, carved into the grassy, muddy earth. Grover pulled out a pack of matches, and lit one, illuminated them and the face of Virgil...

He was tall, bone thin, with long, gray hair and piercing eyes, and a haunted, tragic expression. His skin was pale, with a blue tint. He was dressed in flowing dark robes. Surprised by his appearance, they group jumped back. "The angle of death!" Grover cried, clutching Bernie to him protectively.

A tiny smile appeared of Virgil's face, "Nothing so sinister, I'm afraid. I'm Virgil. Guild of the Underworld. The living are not permitted here."

"I need to see Hades," Percy demanded.

"Die and come back," Virgil answered casually. He turned, moving back into the darkness.

"We'll pay you," Percy negotiated. Virgil paused and extended his hand. Grover put all their cash in the palm. It instantly incinerated and Virgil turned away. "Wait.." Percy begged. He pulled out the gold drachmas he stole from Medusa's emporium and dropped them into Virgil's hand. Virgil examined them and smiled.

Suddenly the "H" spun again, revolving them all out of the room. When it stopped, the kids were back outside. "He tricked us," Grover exclaimed.

"Not exactly-" Annabeth started. They turned, now overlooking the Underworld, the dark alternative universe of Los Angeles. The expansive view of Hollywood had changed dramatically, a post-Apocalyptic vision of the sunny, green landscape. Scattered fires raged through the hills. Black smoke rose from varied spots, swirling into the blood red sky. Homes and building were burnt out, smoking, and vacant. Cars burned, many just skeletal frames.

The streets were filled with hundreds of souls of the departed. They were all white, zombie-like figures, wandering aimlessly through the city. The soul were dressed in tattered, dirty clothes, like homeless specters. The sound of their painful wailing and moans echoed through the air.

"Doesn't look much different..." Cassie said to herself.

Virgil appeared, beside Percy, while they all stared in horror at the site before them, "Welcome to the Underworld." He extended a torch, "I'll take you to Hades."

Virgil led the kids through the streets, making their way through the burnt out cars, carcasses of dead animals and crowds of wandering souls. Cassie and Percy clung just as tightly and protectively to each other as Bernie and Grover. Annabeth held her bow and arrow as she brought up the rear, they rest of them holding their weapons too. As the kids passes, the souls touched them, grabbed at their hands, pulled their hair...

One had a particularly strong hold on Cassie's hand, yanking her out of Percy's arms, making him shout and her shriek. Percy managed to shove the soul off of her, and he took her into his arms again. "Souls of the recently departed, waiting to find out what level of the Underworld they'll be sent to... They are harmless. When they sense a living person, they touch them... It's comforting, reminds them of life's warmth," Virgil explained.

One of the souls caressed Grover's cheek, revolted he backed away, "Ewwww... Sooo cold..."

Virgil led them to the entrance of Hades' home, a huge, ratty, dilapidated mansion, surrounded by rusted iron gates. The facade crumbled, filled with cracks. Windows were broken and horrible sounds of screaming and inhuman growling echoed from inside of the mansion. Virgil removed a rusty ring of keys, found one and opened the gate, "We'll find Hades inside."

The kids stepped through the gate. The Souls of the Departed tried to follow but Virgil kept them back, closing the gates. Virgil led them through the overgrown lawn, toward the front door. There was a growling sound.

A few feet away, two hell hounds feasted on the carcass of a dead animal. They looked up and saw Percy, moving towards him. He extended his sword, making them retract and stay back, not taking their eyes off of the kids.

Virgil led Percy and them onto the crumbling stone porch, toward the rotting front door. The rusted brass knocker was shaped like a large eagle. Percy reached up to knock, Virgil trying to stop him, "That's-"

But Percy grabbed the knocker anyway. The brass eagle came to life, screeched and bit into Percy's hand. Percy leaped back, his hand bloodied. He looked at the door, the knocker was back to normal. "-not a good idea," Virgil finished.

Percy wiped the blood from his hand. Virgil removed another key and opened the door. Virgil glared at Percy, "I'm the guide. Remember?" Percy nodded as they entered.

They found themselves in a gigantic hallway, flanked by a twisting staircase. Furniture and lighting fixtures were covered in mounds of dust and cobwebs. Rats played on the floor, scattered spiders and lizards crawled along the walls. Floorboards, sections of the staircase.. were rotted away.

Grover stepped onto a rotted section of the floor, it broke away. Grover fell, grabbing onto the edge, and nearly taking Bernie down with him. Below him, was a large basement, filled with angry, hungry lost souls. These were different creatures from the lost souls in the streets. They were vicious, deadly, and grabbed and clawed at Grover's legs, trying to pull him down. Bernie shrieked and tried to pull him up. Grover kicked and shouted, managing to knock a few away. Annabeth shot a few arrows at the souls with Percy and Cassie helped Bernie pulled Grover up to safety.

Grover looked at Virgil, "You said they were harmless!" he accused.

"These are the _lost souls_, already condemned to eternal damnation. Very angry. And quite dangerous." Virgil explained.

"No shit," Grover muttered. Bernie elbowed him in his side.

A loud, booming voice echoed through the hallway, "Who dares enter my home?"

Virgil spoke, "It's Virgil... I bring visitors."

"WHO!" The voice echoed again.

Percy answered the next time, "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."

There was a pause, then the voice spoke again, this time calmly, "Nephew. I've been expecting you."

Virgil led the kids into another room, toward the sound of Hades' voice. They found themselves in a dining room, the long rotting mahogany table covered with an abundance of food; cakes, roasts, vegetables... All rotting... covered in cobwebs, maggots and dust. Two large, tattered leather chairs faced an enormous stone fireplace, a roaring fire inside. The fire moved in shapes of writhing, screaming bodies.

Sitting in one chair, watching the souls scream in the fire, was Persephone, Hades' wife. She was dressed in black with long dark hair, her beauty masked by pale skin, goth make-up. She looked bored, miserable and trapped, sipping a glass of red wine.

Hades sat in the other chair. He was pale, rail-thin, with long dark hair, dressed like a rocker in leather, skill rings and boots. Hades held a near empty bottle of wine. A globe, made up of human bones, flickering with an inner golden light, rested on a pedestal beside Hades.

Persephone glanced up first, seeing the kids. She focused on Grover, to the annoyance of Bernie, who staked her claim by wrapping her left arm around his waist, causing him to wrap his right one around her shoulders. Persephone looked put off, but determined.

Virgil cleared his throat, "Excuse me. Lord Hades, sir..."

Hades turned, looking at the kids. He stood and walked over to them.

"_You're_ Hades?" questioned an astonished Annabeth. Cassie glared at her for her outburst.

Hades smirked, "Would you prefer I look like-" He instantly transformed into a horrific ten-foot high, flaming-winged demon God that appeared at camp, "-_THIS_!"

The kids stepped back, terrified. Percy pushed Cassie behind him, Grover doing the same with Bernie, and Annabeth latched onto Percy's other arm, which went ignored. Virgil backed out of the room, "Well... It appears that my services are no longer needed... Good luck, Mr. Jackson. Enjoy your stay." With that Virgil practically stumbled out of the room.

Hades raised an eyebrow at Percy, transforming back into his human form, "You are brave to come here, nephew... I can see the disgust in your eyes... Disgust for my world, for what I have become. But this was not my choice. I was banished here by Zeus and your father. And they have succeeded in making my life a... living hell," the irony was not lost, "Do you know what it's like to be me? Every feeling has been taken away. I feel no joy, I feel no pain. I am hungry, but I cannot taste. I am tired, but I cannot sleep," he looked at Persephone, "I am in love. But I can never fulfill my desire."

Persephone turned away. Hades pointed to the screaming, writhing souls that screamed from his fireplace, "The only pleasure in my life, is human suffering. When others feel pain, when others experience hurt and tragedy... I feel total and complete joy. I feed on misery," he paused a beat, "I am damned to this existence. And my only chance of getting out of here, is by defeating my brothers, and taking control of Olympus. But..." he extended his hand to Percy, "I need the bolt."

Percy's eyes burned, "And I need my mother."

"Give me the bolt," Hades answered smartly, "And you will see her again."

"I'm not the Lightning Thief," Percy tried, "I don't have the bolt. I never did."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Hades grew angry. Percy held up his shield and sword for protection. Hades glared, "Give it to me... or say goodbye to your mother." Hades grabbed the human bone globe from its pedestal and threw it onto the ground, directly in front of Percy. The globe exploded, and there, frozen in a shower of gold, was Percy's mom, unconscious. The shower of light dissipated as Percy's mother awoke and sat up, seeing him. "...Percy?"

Percy's eyes filled with tears. He dropped his shield and sword and ran to Sally. She looked into her son's eyes and smiled warmly. They embraced tightly. Everyone was extremely touched, even Hades and Persephone were moved. Percy looked at his mother, "I thought I lost you forever."

Sally looked around at her surroundings, "Are we dead?"

Cassie grimaced, "Not yet. But we're working on it."

Sally looked confused as her eyes landed on Cassie, "Who-"

Hades eyes caught something then that caught his attention. Percy's shield, lying face down, the handle seeming to glow, surging with light. Hades walked to the shield and picked it up. He ripped off the golden handle from the shield, it transformed into a long clear cylinder, filled with surging white Lightning.

"Zeus' master bolt," He turned to Percy, "You lied."

Percy blanched, "That wasn't my shield..."

Cassie's eyes filled with tears, "It was Luke's," she realized, "He set us up... Why?" A tear fell down her cheek as Percy looked at her. His face filled with anger at who he thought was helping him.

"Luke was the Lightning Thief," Grover thought out loud.

Hades looked at the bolt, "Now... I can become King of the Gods." He turned to Persephone, "Take their weapons. Feed them to Kronos." She nodded, stood and took their weapons. She led them out of the room. She made eye contact with Grover, adopting a sultry expression. Bernie wedged herself in between them and glared at Hades' wife.


	12. Chapter 12: Her Sacrifice

**Here's chapter 12**

They found themselves in an enormous cellar, with towering vaulted brick ceilings and a series of tunnels that stretched into darkness. The walls were dripping wet.

Sally – while holding Percy's other hand, that wasn't holding Cassie's – looked sadly at the girl, "Even though I hoped to meet my sons' girlfriend under better circumstances, its nice to meet you." Cassie smiled through her watery eyes and nodded in agreement. She was afraid her voice would crack if she tried to talk.

Percy put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Annabeth muttered, "I never would have suspected Luke..."

"None of us did," Bernie snapped, dragging Grover and herself over to Cassie's other side. She laid her head on Cassie's shoulder. Cassie's heart was breaking. The one person she trusted her whole life, the person who was always there for her and helped her through everything she was put through... turned out to be a traitor to Olympus and had used her and put her in the line of eternal damnation to start a war amongst the Gods.

Percy kissed Cassie's forehead once more before looking at everyone, "But why did he hide the bolt in his shield? Why did he give it to me?"

Grover baa-aad'd, "Add that to the long list of things I'll never know. Like the feeling of a naked Be-woman... or the sweet smell of-" There was a loud grinding sound. In the middle of the stone floor, bricks separated... the floor began to slide open... revealing a deep pit... Inside there was... a whirlpool of fire.

From deep in the pit, within the flames, something stirred, roared and SCREAMED! Everyone ran to the side of the cellar, clutching the walls and each other for dear life. The floor continued to slide open, revealing the waiting flames directly beneath them... A giant, demon-like face, made entirely of flames, appeared in the whirlpool.

"What's that?" Percy yelled.

Grover cried out, "Kronos. Father of the Gods. Technically, your Grandfather."

"MY GRANDFATHER?" Percy shouted incredulous.

Grover nodded, "You, my friend, are the proud member of a _very_ dysfunctional family," he paused a beat, "Think your old man was a Deadbeat Dad?... At least he didn't _eat_ his kids." The face of Kronos roared. The floor continued to slide open... "Or his grand kids," Grover finished nervously.

Only a few feet of the floor remained. With his mother hugging him on his right side, Percy looked down at Cassie who was looking down the pit with a terrified expression. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry, Percy."

He shook his head, "This is not your fault. And no matter what, I'm grateful I at least got this time with you. I love you, Cassiopeia."

She let a smile grace her lips and whispered, "I love you too." before crashing her lips to his for one last kiss. Sally saw and smiled; her son found love.

Suddenly... the floor stopped opening. Everyone exchanged a puzzled look, holding onto the tiny ledge of rock. The roaring, flaming face of Kronos still screamed below... The floor began to close. The kids and Sally grew bewildered as the floor closed below them, much to the dismay of a screaming Kronos.

A hooded figure appeared, racing down the stairs, toward them. The figure removed its hood.

"Persephone!" Annabeth cried.

"Follow me," Persephone answered simply. They followed her into a hallway. She returned the kids' gear. She gave Percy Zeus' bolt. He asked, "Why did you save us?"

Persephone looked at them, "Hades has been cruel and abusive... forcing me into a loveless marriage. Like your mother, I was abducted by Hades. I agreed to be his wife, only if he would allow me to return to the surface for three months each year. It's all that I have to look forward to. A war of the gods will destroy everything I hold dear in the mortal world..."

"We'll do everything we can to stop it," Cassie whispered.

Persephone nodded, smiling, "You have the pearls?" Cassie nodded taking her necklace off.

Persephone's smile dropped, "Only five pearls." Cassie nodded. Persephone frowned, "One of you will have to stay behind."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth frowned.

"Each pearl protects only a single person. Whoever's blood touches it." Persephone explained. The kids looked at each other, unaware of that. "Make your choice quickly."

Sally turned to Percy, "I'll stay. You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you... You need to experience it-" Percy took Grover's dagger, quickly grabbed his mom's hand and made a slight cut on her finger... "Percy-" A drop of Sally's blood trickled onto of the pearls in Cassie's hands. Percy then reached for Cassie's hand, who retracted it, "Percy..."

He shook his head, "You guys go. I'm staying."

Grover blanched, "Dude, no. There's-"

"No time to argue," Percy interrupted, "You have to get the bolt back to Olympus."

He grabbed Grover's hand and did the same before he could react. Cassie shouted, "PERCY!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the group, "I'm staying."

"WHAT!" Percy shouted, "No! You go and take care of them-"

"Percy, shut up, it has to be me," Cassie cried, tears falling from her eyes, "You have to be the one to return the bolt. Bernie can't handle it down here. Annabeth will get killed with her smart mouth. Your mom is the one we're trying to save and Grover can't be separated from Bernie. It has to be me."

Percy looked like he was about to sob, "No..." he whispered in despair. Cassie grabbed the dagger from his hand and sliced his thumb, rolling a pearl in it. Suddenly Hades entered, "WHERE IS THE BOLT!"

He transformed into his demonic form. He raced towards Percy. Cassie then cut Annabeth's and Bernie's hands and shoved the pearls into them. Bernie couldn't hold back her tears, "...Cassie..." Cassie sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry." She turned to Grover, "Take care of her."

Hades extended his sword, swinging wildly. Percy brought his sword up and pierced Hades' chest. The wound was deep and sent Hades to the floor, black blood pouring from his wound. Hades, writhing in pain, reverted to his human self.

Cassie looked at them, "Guys. Go! Now! Break the pearls." Annabeth and Sally smashed theirs, exploding in a green flash, enveloping Sally and Annabeth in a separate green sphere. Each sphere began to float off the floor. Grover smashed his, the same thing happening. Bernie paused, not wanting to. Cassie smiled and hugged her sister, knocking the pearl on the ground. She backed away quickly, letting the green sphere envelope her sister.

Percy paused, looking at Cassie, who smiled sadly at him, "I don't want to leave you."

Cassie sniffed, "You have too."

Persephone called out, "I'll take care of her."

Percy suddenly took her into his arms and smashed his lips to hers, "I love you."

Cassie smiled, "I love you too. And I'll never forget you." She stepped back.

Percy smashed his pearl. As the sphere enveloped him he said, "I'll come back for you. I promise." He floated away with the others. Cassie looked to Hades, badly wounded on the floor. Persephone grabbed her hand and started to race in another direction.

Percy focused on Olympus.

The Empire State building was adorned with red, while and blue lights. Dark, ominous storm clouds were in the sky. There was thunder as few pedestrians on the streets struggled to walk against the strong wind.

**Here it is, after someone finaly reviewed! That was the deal, remember? :-0**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	13. Chapter 13: Five Minutes

**Here's chapter 13**

The green orbs rose through the street directly in front of the Empire state building. The orbs dissolved, leaving Bernie, Annabeth, Grover, Sally and Percy. "This isn't Olympus. It's New York City."

"The entrance to Olympus is in there," Annabeth explained.

"The Empire State Building?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded, "A secret elevator. Top floor." Percy glanced to a clock on a nearby building; 11:43 PM.

"Seventeen minutes 'til the war begins," Percy called, "Let's move!" Percy removed the lightning bolt cylinder from his backpack, clutching it tightly. They all hurried to the entrance doors. A familiar voice called to them, "Percy! Give me the bolt!"

They all turned and saw Luke dressed in full armor, holding a long, sharp sword. He hovered several feet above them, wearing his own winged shoes.

"Luke..." Percy trailed before he got angry and hurt on Cassie's behalf – then remembering where Cassie was because of Luke made him even more angry – and yelled, "Why did you steal Zeus' bolt?"

"To start a war between Poseidon and Zeus," he answered simply.

"That's why you hid it in your shield and gave it to me?..."

"When I discovered that you were going to the Underworld, I realized... If Hades got his hand on the bolt... There would be a three way war."

"And Cassie!" Percy shouted, making Luke freeze, the smirk falling from his face, "You let her risk her life coming with me. SHE'S STUCK IN THE UNDERWORLD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Luke's face because forlorn, "...what?"

Percy activated Riptide. Luke collected his bearings and rocketed towards Percy, swiping at him with his sword. Percy deflected the blow, falling onto the ground. He dropped the bolt, it began to roll away... "Bernie! The bolt!"

Said girl rushed to the bolt. Luke swooped down, but stopped short when he saw Bernie – she reminded him of Cassie – before delivering a spinning kick that sent Bernie crashing into a parked car. Grover rushed over to her as Luke grabbed the bolt, flying up onto a building ledge above.

Grover held Bernie up, shaken, as Percy, Annabeth and Sally ran over to her. They heard a slow buzzing sound. The sound emanated from he bolt in Luke's hand. There was a hairline crack at the top of the bolt. Bright, tentacled sparks of electricity emitted from the crack. Luke gently moved his hand. The slightest movement released lightning from the bolt. The stronger the movement, the more electricity was released... Luke's eyes burned with a new found power.

Percy called out, "Why do you want a war of the gods?"

"Control," drawled Luke, "They've been in power for too many years. It's time for our generation to take over. Centuries ago, the Olympians defeated their parents and took control. Why shouldn't we do the same?"

"Because you'll destroy all of mankind in the process..." Annabeth cried out.

"Exactly," Luke smirked, "Giving the young Gods an opportunity to start over, to create a new world of heroes..."

"You're no hero," Percy stated. With a quick snap of his wrist, Luke triggered the bolt. A blast of lightning shot out and blew a massive hold into the building behind Percy. They all leaped out of the way as concrete and brick fell around them.

Luke smiled, impressed.

Percy glanced to a nearly fire hydrant, concentrating on it. Luke aimed the bolt at them again and fired. They dashed out of the way, the lightning striking a garbage truck, leaving a crater in the street.

Directly below Luke, the fire hydrant started to shake, without him noticing. Furious, Luke glared at the group and aimed the bolt again, about to blast when... the fire hydrant below exploded. Water shot upward and blasted Luke. The force knocked Luke off the building ledge. He fell and landed on the ground, dazed and nearly unconscious.

The bolt lied on the ground, a few feet beside him. Percy drew his sword and ran forward about to grab the bolt...

Luke was quicker. He drew his sword and leaped to his feet and stopped Percy from getting the bolt. Luke and Percy faced off against each other. The bolt laid on the ground between them as they began to fight, swords clashing.

Percy shouted to his friends behind him, "Get to Olympus! Tell Zeus everything!" Annabeth and Sally rushed inside the building. Grover lifted Bernie into his arms and ran behind them. Percy and Luke continued their heated battle. Percy nearly Luke's equal. They fought like warriors.

Annabeth led the group inside. A security guard shouted, "Hey!... Observation deck's closed-" But they all ignored him, jumping into an open elevator. The doors closed just as the guard ran up.

Luke and Percy were still in a heated sword fight. Luke was faster as he pulled back his sword and... WHACK! Sliced across Percy's midsection. Percy fell to his knees, bleeding from the deep cut on his torso.

Luke grabbed the bolt. He turned to the building and aimed the bolt at the rooftop, toward the lightning rod. A direct hit engulfed the building in a web of intense electricity. The building's power went out, along with half of the block. The building's lights flickered off.

The lights went off in the elevator and it stopped. Grover, Sally and Annabeth exchanged a worried look. Bernie sighed deeply as her head fell back and her eyes closed. Grover looked at her, "Bernie!" She didn't answer.

Percy rose, holding riptide and concentrating on something. Luke aimed the bolt at Percy's heart. Concentrating, Percy made two more fire hydrants explode. Instead of water shooting up, it took a life of its own. It turned and whipped back towards Luke, about to pummel him. Luke deftly flew around the water, outmaneuvering it with his winged shoes. Luke look aim and fired at Percy.

Percy dived, the lightning blowing out the windows of a storefront, causing a wall of smoke and falling debris. Luke searched for Percy but couldn't see him.

Percy ducked into an alley, grabbing his backpack and removing a pair of winged shoes. He hurriedly put them on as he saw Luke fly past. Percy took off, flying after him. A high speed chase pursued through the carnivorous streets of Manhattan. Luke looked back and fired at Percy. Percy deflected the blast with his sword blade.

They arrived over the shores of the Hudson. Percy picked up speed, slamming into Luke from behind. Luke dropped the lightning bolt, it landing on the grassy shore below. Percy and Luke began a mid-air sword fight as they moved over the Hudson River.

They fought in the air like two acrobats, flipping, spinning as their swords clashed. Luke delivered several devastating blows. Percy was weakened, bleeding, but still fighting like a hero. Luke sliced the wings off Percy's left shoe. Percy lost altitude and struggled to stay in the air.

Percy fell and slammed into a wooden dock, shaken, out of breath, and badly wounded. Luke flew down towards him, sword in hand. Percy extended his hand towards the river, tightening his brow, using every bit of strength, every muscle in his body. He closed his eyes, concentrating intensely.

Luke raised his sword, to finish him off... "It's over. I've won."

The river began to rumble, churn, as waves formed. Luke turned and saw an enormous wave heading straight for them. Luke started to run, attempting to fly away. The wave completely engulfed Percy, Luke and the dock. The water reached out and grabbed Luke out of the air, pulling him down under the water. The wave formed a whirlpool around Luke. He was being dragged beneath the water below, screaming... within moment the screaming stopped... Luke was gone.

Thunder cracked in the sky above new York. Waves crashed against the shore and then... majestically... Percy rose up out of the water, controlling its every move. He looked down, seeing the lightning bolt lying on the shore below. He rode the wave low, reaching down and snatching the bolt. He rode the wave all the way to the Empire State Building. He raised the bolt, aiming to the top of the building, and blasted . The lights flickered back on.

In the elevator, Grover was screaming for Bernie to wake up as the lights came back on. The elevator started to move. Annabeth sighed in relief. But Sally saw Grover's eyes well up at the sight of his semi-fiance still unconscious.

The wave carried Percy up to the entrance when he stepped off and looked at the clock, "Five minutes..."

Annabeth and Sally rushed out of the elevator. Grover came up behind them, carrying Bernie. Moments later, Percy exited another elevator, the bolt in his hand. Annabeth grabbed his arm, pulling him forward, "We have exactly ninety seconds to get to Olympus." She led Percy and the others to a small supply closet filled with cleaning supplies. They entered. Annabeth cleared the cleaning items and found a button; FLOOR 600.

She pushed the button. The closet door closed. The room rumbled, becoming an elevator as they moved upward. The elevator door opened and they stepped out. Below them was the stormy skyline of Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front, marble steps wound up into the spine of a cloud, into the sky. From the top of the clouds, rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multi-leveled palaces. At the top of the peak, the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Percy stared in awe, "Olympus."

They stepped forward when the noticed that Sally didn't. Percy turned, "Mom-"

"I can't go any further, Percy," Sally said sadly, "I'm human."

Grover had a tear down his face, "I gotta stay back too man. I can't carry Bernie all the way up there, and I can't leave her. Go with Annabeth."

Seeing there was no time to argue, Percy nodded and ran with Annabeth.

A large room looked out over Olympus. Twelve gigantic elevated thrones were arranged in an inverted U, around the swirling, living globe. All of the Olympians were seated and present; Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Athena.

In the first throne, was Zeus. Next to him, Poseidon. The Gods were in the middle of an intense, heated argument. Zeus and Poseidon were the most angry, looking as if they were about to get into a fist fight. Athena tried to intervene, "Brothers, brothers... Please... Sit down, discuss this rationally... War is not the answer."

"Sure it is," Ares drawling, "It always is."

An ancient clock on the wall counted down... 6... 5... 4...

Zeus got right into Poseidon's face.

2... 1...

"Let the war begin-"

Zeus was interrupted by Percy shouting, "Wait! Wait!"

The Gods turned and saw Percy and Annabeth running into the throne room. They were both dwarfed by the thirty-foot Gods. Athena stepped forward, floored, "Annabeth?"

Annabeth gazed at her nervously, "Hey, mom."

Percy stepped forward with the master lightning bolt, "Hi. I'm... My name's Percy Jackson. And I... I think you guys might be looking for this..." Zeus looked at Poseidon, who can't help but smile a little.

Zeus glared at Percy, "The Lightning Thief. I knew it," He extended his hand, "Bring it to me."

Percy walked forward, placing the bolt up into Zeus' gigantic palm. When it was placed into Zeus' hand, it grew to its normal size. "Congratulations. You've managed to save what's left of your father's reputation."

Percy turned, exchanging his first look with Poseidon. Percy's eyes remained cold and hard as he looked back to Zeus, "I didn't steal the lightning bolt. If my father had asked me to do something for him, I wound have said no. I have no loyalty to him. I owe him nothing."

Poseidon's head lowered slightly making Zeus smile, amused, "I believe you owe your personality to him," He paused, curious, "But if you didn't take the bolt... Why do you have it?"

"It was stolen by Luke, son of Hermes."

A man stepped forward – Hermes – with an incredulous look on his face, "I have a son named _Luke_?"

Zeus raised his eyebrow at Percy, "Why should I believe you?"

Percy shrugged, "You don't have to. All you have to do is honor your word. I've returned the bolt by the summer solstice. Now call off the war."

Zeus turned to Poseidon, back to Percy, "For the sake of peace in our family, there will be no war. You have done me a great service. If there's ever anything I can do for you, feel free to ask-"

"Save Cassie!" Percy jumped in.

Zeus looked confused, "Cassie?"

Percy swallowed, keeping tears at bay, "Cassiopeia Olympia."

A woman in a pink tinted toga and golden jewelry stepped forward hurriedly with a worried look on her face, "Cassiopeia? My daughter?... What of Bernice?"

Percy looked at her sadly, "Cassie stayed behind in the Underworld so we could escape. Bernie got attacked by Luke when she stood in his way. Grover... a satyr... Bernie's boyfriend. He stayed behind with my mother to tend to her," He turned to Zeus, "The point is..." he sighed, "She's the girl I love and she not only risked herself to help me... She risked herself to save Olympus... So.. could you set her free?"

Zeus contemplated it, not so sure. Poseidon intervened – hoping to save the girl his son was in love with, "You could make a trade... I hear that Percy killed many of Hades' pets," he turned to Percy, "Did you keep any tokens?"

Percy dug the Minotaur's horn out of his backpack, "This."

Zeus took the horn, "That will do. Hades loved that hideous beast. He can grow a new one with this. Yes.. I think we'll be able to get your... _girl_ released." he turned to Poseidon, "I still don't trust you. Meeting adjourned." With that, Zeus vanished in a blinding flash of lightning.

Athena stepped forward, simply saying, "Annabeth..." before vanishing too. One by one the gods left until only Aphrodite and Poseidon were left.

Aphrodite stepped forward, "Percy..." he looked at her. She shrunk to human size, pink steam rising off her body, until she stood face to face with Percy and gathered him into a hug, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Percy pulled away, "What are you talking about? I failed," he choked out.

Aphrodite took his face in her hands and shook her hand, "No you didn't. Cassiopeia in particular had always been closed off from love. She loves you. I could tell. And I know you love her. You saved her from being alone. And she made that sacrifice on her own. And you'll get her back. And when you do, don't let her go."

"Never," Percy whispered. Aphrodite smiled and kissed his cheek, before vanishing.

Poseidon shrunk as well, water splashing out of his body, before he stood before Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth coughed, "I'll leave you two alone." She walked out.

Poseidon looked at his son, an estranged father and son, meeting for the first time. It was tense and uncomfortable. "I can't thank you enough, Percy. Few heroes in history could have accomplished what you've done. I'm proud of you son-" He extended his hand. Percy ignored it, coldly.

Poseidon sighed, "I'm not asking you to like me..."

"No need," Percy answered, "I didn't do it for you, I did it to save mom."

"I know that..." Poseidon trailed off... thinking of Sally, his love.

Percy continued to stare out at the landscape of Olympus, his back to his father. He spoke softly, a deep sadness in his voice, "How old was I? When you left?"

"Seven months," Poseidon didn't hesitate.

"Do you remember any of it?"

"Every moment..." Poseidon sighed, "You were a beautiful boy. Your mother and I were in love. I could have stayed forever..."

"But you didn't," Percy cut him off, angry.

Poseidon nodded, "I had other responsibilities."

"More important than us?" Percy turned, facing Poseidon, who didn't answer. So Percy continued, "I didn't care if you were there all the time... But I would have liked to see you.. even for a day... an hour... Cassie's mom sent her a birthday card every year and came to her to explain this whole demigod thing in person... why didn't you ever come back?"

Poseidon paused, "I wanted to. I just... When I was with you... your mother... I became less concerned about my responsibilities... I was ignoring my natural destiny. I was becoming human."

"And that's bad?" Percy asked softly.

"For a God?" Poseidon stated and nodded, "For the future of the universe? Yes, Percy. That's bad."

"What about these last two weeks?... I almost died out there... But you didn't do anything. You didn't help me."

Poseidon shook his head, "I was looking out for you every step of the way. When you needed me, I was there. Who do you think spoke to you, gave you clarity in the Lotus Land?" He became passionate, "Just because you didn't see me, doesn't mean I wasn't there. When you sit in the bottom of the pool, trying to figure out your life, the voice in your head is me."

Percy began to understand, "So that's you..."

Poseidon nodded, "Passing out what advice I can. Most of which, you tend to ignore, by the way."

A tiny smile appeared on Percy's face. Percy softened, understanding how complicated this must be for his father.

"I know this isn't the father-son relationship you've always wanted, but it's the best I can do," Poseidon said sincerely, "I hope someday you'll see that."

Percy paused for a long while, "Olympus wasn't built in a day."

Poseidon smiled, extending his hand again. Percy paused, slowly shaking it. Poseidon pulled him close, in for an embrace. Their first hug.


	14. Chapter 14: The End

**Here's chapter 14. The last chapter!**

A few days later, in the Ugliano home, a dark overcast day came over New York city. Sweeping storm clouds filled the air with distant thunder rumbling. Gabe sat alone, in front of the TV, watching the news and drinking a beer.

The news Anchor spoke lively to the camera, "Authorities have now confirmed that Percy Jackson and his mother have been safely returned after their month long ordeal. Police now know that the two had been kidnapped by this man..." A picture of Ares taken from a security camera at the All-American diner appeared on the screen, "The FBI has confirmed that he is also the man responsible for vandalizing the Parthenon in Nashville and the beheading of at least one other victim as well as the abduction of Percy Jackson's girlfriend, identified as Cassiopeia Olympia, who has yet to be found or freed. If you have any information leading to-"

Gabe clicked off the TV, annoyed. He crushed his beet can, "Sally! I need another beer!"

Out on the porch, Sally and Percy sat in reclining beach chairs, sipping cool drinks. Grover grilled burgers, a now-healed Bernie – with a head bandage – by his side. He had his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head every now and then.

Sally took Percy's hand, "I'm glad you're safe, son."

He looked at his mom and smiled, "I'm glad you are too, mom. I just wish we could have saved everyone..." He trailed off, sighing. He cast his head down, with tears welling in his eyes.

Sally put her hand on his shoulder, "Percy... she did it to save you... And Zeus and your father will free her from Hades..."

Percy looked at his mom sharply, "It's been _three_ days, mom. If Hades was gonna let her go, he would have done it by now." Two tears feel down his face. He had lost the girl he loves.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sally smiled sadly, "That must be the pizza..." With that she stood up and walked into the house. Percy thought _pizza..? But Grover's grilling..._

Two sets of footsteps sounded until Sally came out and said, "Percy...? There's someone here to see you..."

Percy sighed, sitting up, he wasn't really in the mood to see anyone now. He turned and froze, his breath hitched in his throat when he saw Cassie standing in the doorway. Percy slowly stood. Cassie was smiling at him with tears falling down her face as she waited for him to say something.

"Cassie..." Percy breathed. His brain seemed to wake up as he leaped forward, taking Cassie into his tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her back. A crack of thunder sounded as Percy lifted Cassie off the ground, backing up and spinning her around. She giggled her giggle and pulled back smashing her lips to his. They completely forgot about their audience.

Grover nervously looked at the sky, "Maybe we should move this party inside."

Percy gently pulled away from Cassie and stared into her eyes, "No. I'm fine right here." Cassie smiled at him in response.

The sky erupted with thunder, followed by several, intense, bright blasts of lightning. Percy watched the lightning reflect in Cassie's eyes. Then... it began to rain. The drops fell slowly at first, soon becoming a downpour. Grover, Bernie and Sally ducked for cover, beneath a rooftop overhand. Percy and Cassie stayed right where they were.

They heard Gabe from inside call out, "Sally! Beer!"

"Get it yourself, you lazy old bum!" Sally yelled back. Percy looked over at him mother briefly, exchanging a smile, before looking back at Cassie.

Inside, Gabe stormed into the kitchen, muttering, "Get it myself? You're gettin' to be as lazy as that loser son of yours! Well, I got news for both of you..." He reached for the refrigerator door, "I'm the king of this castle and there are gonna be some changes made around here-" He opened the door and looked in horror as he saw the head of Medusa. Eyes wide open. Staring back at him.

There was a loud lightning crack as Cassie looked up at Percy. He looked down at her, a tear dripping down his face – though you couldn't tell – and frowned, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"So did I," Cassie choked out. Percy kissed her forehead, "I'm never letting you go ever again," he gave a little chuckle, remembering his talk with Aphrodite, "I promised your mother."

Cassie's brow furrowed, "You met my mother?"

Percy nodded, "She was really torn up when I told her you were Hades' prisoner."

Cassie sighed, "That's over with now. And you're stuck with me now."

Percy smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you." With that Percy brought his lips to hers again. They both smiled into the kiss, in the pouring rain, and in love, both knowing that they were never going to let each other go.

THE END

**Yay! A happy ending! I don't think I'll be doing the seqel (sad face) so sorry.**

**But anyway tell me what you think of the story!**

**REVIEW**

**RegalGirl94**


	15. AN

**Guys! I wrote a sequel to The Lightning Theif, Venus and Olympia. Check it out!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


End file.
